Robbers
by YuukiHearts
Summary: Cuando ellos dos estaban juntos era como ver al sol y la luna juntos, porque al final uno de los dos tendría que irse.
1. Prologo

**Robbers.**

¡Hola, hola!*O* me ha llegado una idea a la mente (casualmente a las 5:00 de la madrugada e.e) y no pude evitar ponerme a escribir esta historia, que por supuesto será IchiHime, nada de IchiRuki NADA, solo IchiHime 3

No tengo idea de que tan largo vaya a quedar, tal vez corto o largo, la verdad ni idea, todo será depende de cómo vayan las cosas xD. Tratare de hacerlo lo más agradable posible para ustedes, así déjenme saber que opinan, necesitan y etcétera:D . Sobre el narrador: puede que a veces sea desde el punto de vista de alguien interno a la historia o externo, a veces.

Sin más que decir, realmente espero que les guste la idea de la historia y que la disfruten 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Sin embargo idea de la historia si es mía. El nombre del fanfic es gracias a la canción de una banda que me gusta mucho, canción que de hecho fue la que me inspiro a escribir esto, así que: gracias The 1975 3

* * *

**Prologo.**

Cuando dos imanes son puestos uno delante del otro, enfrentando sus polos negativos, se empujaran, se arquearan y se esquivaran, pondrán resistencia, pero con un poco de esfuerzo es posible lograr que se junten aunque sea por poco tiempo hasta que se separen bruscamente.

Pero, tal vez así sea incluso mejor. Es una pequeña victoria que contradice un millón de ideas estereotipadas sobre lo que debe ser, como y porque. Es la victoria del rechazo hacia la lógica. Lo que demuestra que incluso si no están hechas para ser, igualmente pueden estar juntas si eso es lo que realmente se quiere, sin excusas.

Y si dos imanes logran estar juntos a pesar de todo, entonces también dos personas pueden hacer lo mismo y romper el muro que separa las cosas se supone no deben estar juntas y sentirse libres de amar viendo de frente el polo negativo de alguien más, aun si se supone que deban evadirse porque no es correcto.

Tal vez lo que pasa es que estando ahí, negativos frente a frente, es cuando se ve realizarse el acto de amor más valiente: enamorarse a pesar de que sus defectos podrían herirte.

**Fin.**

* * *

Si ._. mi introducción de la historia fue casi más larga que el prólogo de la historia o_o pero era necesario :P Espero hayan disfrutado este pequeñísimo prólogo, prometo que la actualización será rápida.


	2. Chapter 1

**Robbers.**

Hola :D les dejo el primer capítulo :3 espero que lo disfruten y gracias por pasarse a leer3

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Dibujante de Extraños.**

Antes de partir, Orihime abrió su desgastado cuaderno de bocetos de pasta dura con ayuda de su lápiz, que normalmente era usado también como separador. Había un dibujo de dos mujeres de época caminando hacia la cima de una pendiente que cubre el sol y un perro que va justo detrás de la mujer que levanta su sombrero y su vestido solo para verificar que su mascota lo siga.

Deslizo el labio interior entre los dientes, comenzando a concentrarse y a golpear la mesa repetidamente con el borrador del lápiz; había algo en ese dibujo que no le gustaba. Por más detalles que agregara a los vestidos, mas flores que hubiera en el camino, mas rayos del sol ocultos detrás de la pendiente, por más que lo modificara el dibujo no le gustaba.

O tal vez era solo un efecto secundario- paranoico del reciente _bloqueo de imaginación_ por el que estaba atravesando.

Su padre, Urahara Kisuke, atravesó la puerta con una taza en las manos y se asomó por encima de la cabeza de Orihime para ver la más reciente creación artística de su hija.

—Ese es un buen dibujo— se maravilló, señalando con su taza al cuaderno—. Deberías ponerlo en el portafolio, para lo de la beca.

—No es tan bueno— respondió Orihime, angustiada, borrando una línea de la pendiente—. Es…es…todo menos bueno—dijo finalmente. Entonces el papel crujió y un hoyo estaba ahora cortando casi la mitad de la cara de una de las mujeres del dibujo; Orihime bufo y señalo la hoja, mirando a su padre—. Eso, ¿lo viste? Pues eso fue el disgusto de un borrador por un dibujo, materializado la crítica del arte como un agujero que demuestra lo malo que era.

Urahara espero a que terminara de hablar, con los hombros encogidos hacia ella y una sonrisa muy lánguida en el rostro.

—Es un buen dibujo, con el agujero o no— respondió, besando la frente de su hija—. Ya vas tarde a la escuela.

Orihime metió todo en la mochila a la vez que se apuraba hacia la puerta. Normalmente su padre la llevaba en el auto, pero ahora estaba descompuesto y no había una fecha exacta de cuando se repararía porque económicamente era un problema. Él jamás lo admitiría ante ella, pero Orihime estaba segura de que no lo reparaba porque prefería guardar el dinero para la escuela de arte a la que ella pensaba ir, como un seguro en caso de que no consiguiera la beca.

Desde entonces no siempre lograba llegar a tiempo, por lo que tenía que quedarse a esperar afuera del salón de clases hasta que comenzara la segunda clase…tal como en esta ocasión. En momentos como esos, como era de esperarse, se ponía a dibujar.

Cuando pudo entrar, lo hizo despacio cuando la profesora ya se había marchado. Levanto la mano a punto de saludar a Rukia y Tatsuki cuando alguien choco contra su brazo, sacándola un poco de equilibrio.

—Ah, perdón— dijo un muchacho de cabello naranja, apenas volviéndose para mirar. Iba con demasiada prisa hacia dos de sus compañeros: Grimmjow y Renji.

Orihime no dijo nada, en parte porque no la oiría y porque un borrador acababa de golpearle en la sien.

—Bella Durmiente— exclamo Tatsuki—, ¿Por qué razón no nos has honrado con tu presencia durante la primera hora?

Rukia hizo una reverencia demasiado teatral, levantando ligeramente ambos lados de su falda. Un chiflido lleno la sala al instante.

—Un poco más arriba y creo que habría sido feliz por lo que queda del día.

— ¿No deberías estar fumando o algo que te distraiga de ser un idiota, Renji?— respondió Rukia, aplanándose la falda con enojo.

—Tengo algunas cosas en mente que ayudarían mejor— admitió Renji, mirándola fijamente. Rukia le aparto la mirada, molesta e incapaz de responder a una frase tan llena de connotaciones sexuales como aquella.

Después de un silencio incomodo, Orihime se llevó ambas manos a la boca y en voz baja dijo:

—Detecto tención sexual en el aire.

Tatsuki se rio mientras que Rukia estaba horrorizada y con una libreta golpeaba a Orihime hasta que ella se sentó y pidió tregua.

Durante la clase Orihime no presto atención; estaba haciendo simples garabatos en la última hoja del cuaderno, esperando que la imaginación regresara para poder dibujar. La necesitaba devuelta, ahora más que nunca si quería ganar la beca. La escuela no era del todo fácil de pagar y últimamente había uno que otro problema económico en la tienda de su padre, por lo que económicamente son tiempos medio difíciles.

Cuando estaban en recreo, bajo la sombra de un árbol, Tatsuki agito su mano en frente del rostro de Orihime. Ella agito la cabeza y aparto la vista de la hoja en blanca. Tatsuki apunto hacia el edificio de la escuela con el pulgar.

—Vamos a comprar algo a la cafetería, ¿vienes?

Orihime mostro a Tatsuki su almuerzo, aun envuelto, negando con la cabeza. Tatsuki se fue, dejando a Orihime y una hoja en blanco que esperaba por ser llenada.

Sin inspiración, comenzó a golpear la punta del lápiz contra la pasta. Era un cuaderno muy desgastado ya, varias hojas estaban sueltas, la pasta rota y desgastada, hojas dobladas. Necesitaría uno nuevo a este ritmo.

— ¡Hey!— grito alguien.

Orihime, sintiéndose aludida, levanto la mirada y busco a quien había gritado. Sin embargo no era a ella a quien llamaban. No muy lejos, Renji apareció de pronto, caminando más rápido de lo normal hacia Ichigo y Grimmjow, haciéndoles señas y muecas. Cuando llego a ellos señalo hacia atrás, un profesor iba caminando en esa dirección.

La forma en la que Ichigo estaba sentado atrajo la atención de Orihime de una manera extraña. Él estaba sentado sobre una barda lo suficientemente alta para que los pies no tocaran el suelo por apenas poco, medio encorvado como queriendo ocultar algo, pero la cabeza bien levantada, una mano en un bolsito y la otra ocupada…sosteniendo un cigarro entre el dedo medio e indicie. Cuando comprendió a Renji, estiro el cuello hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que daba una última profunda calada y expulsaba el humo, agitando las manos después para apartarlo. Apago el cigarro y lo tiro lejos, antes de que un profesor lo viera.

Pero, después, lo más llamo la atención de Orihime fue la expresión que puso: sonrió apretando tanto los labios que se le marcaron unos pequeños hoyuelos en cada mejilla, también levanto las cejas de manera que sus ojos se veían más grandes y brillosos.

Era la cara de alguien que sabía que estaba en problemas, pero que al mismo tiempo jamás lo estaba. Orihime comenzó a dibujar de inmediato, deseando que durara más tiempo así para poder guardarlo mejor en su mente.

Para fortuna de Ichigo, el profesor paso de largo sin prestarle atención. Ichigo suspiro aliviado. Lo siguió con le vista…

Y entonces vio que Orihime lo veía.

El primer impulso de ella fue cerrar su cuaderno y desviar la mirada hacia el edificio, nerviosa. Se puso de pie, actuando lo más normal que pudo y camino hacia haya. No muy lejos Tatsuki y Rukia regresaban de comprar. Orihime entrelazo los brazos con ambas y siguió caminando en dirección contraria a ellas, casi arrastrándolas.

—Cambie de opinión, creo que si comprare algo.

No compro nada, ni siquiera llevaba dinero. Tampoco se regresaron al árbol, esta vez se quedaron en el salón, porque Orihime necesitaba un lugar donde apoyarse para poder dibujar antes de que la imagen se le fuera de la mente. Para que nadie viera, puso si lapicera y su mano libre la usaba para tapar lo que llevaba del dibujo. Ni siquiera Rukia y Tatsuki podían verlo.

Cerró momentáneamente el cuaderno cuando comenzó la clase, para sacar los libros de clase. Cuando termino de acomodar sus cosas, vio una mano estirándose hasta su mesa, después el uniforme de la escuela y cabello naranja. Era Ichigo, su silla estaba más adelante y en otra fila, pero la razón por la que había pasado por ahí era para devolver lo que Orihime olvido en el árbol: su almuerzo.

Se detuvo apenas unos segundos para irse después de decir:

—Con tanta evidencia, creo que serias una mala ladrona.

Y se fue. Sin esperar respuesta. Aunque tal vez así fuera mejor, no hubo una sola palabra que se le viniera a la mente para contestarle. ¿Había sido un cumplido muy malo o un insulto oculto? Incluso sus amigas la miraron con extrañeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquello la hacía sentir más incómoda con lo sucedido anteriormente.

A pesar de eso, Orihime escucho solo parte de la clase antes de empezar a volver a dibujar. Quería terminarlo lo más pronto posible antes de que olvidara los detalles del rostro.

Una hora más tarde estaba ya había terminado el rostro y parte del rostro. Media hora más, los brazos –cuando ella lo vio, él había tirado el cigarro, pero decidió incluirlo en una mano que estaba a la altura del pecho, también agrego una pequeña columna de humo flotando cerca de su boca- y las manos. Otra hora más y había terminado ya el dibujo. Más bien, no. Aun le faltaba: detalles en la ropa, sombras y además había algo en el cabello que no la convencía del todo. Más tiempo, más.

Una bola de papel le golpeo en la sien. Orihime parpadeo. Las clases habían terminado.

—Estas comenzando a preocuparme— dijo Tatsuki, ya tenía la mochila cargada al hombro—. Primero llegas tarde a clase.

—Segundo, olvidas que no traes dinero y tu almuerzo— continuo Rukia el conteo.

—Y no tienes ni un solo apunte. Rukia, creo que es hora…

—De que vaya…— continuo Rukia, con ojos lastimeros y voz teatral.

—Al Centro de Rehabilitación para Dibujantes Anónimos— Tatsuki finalizo con una mano dramáticamente puesta sobre sus ojos y un llanto falso.

Orihime cerró el cuaderno, colgó su mochila al hombro y se levantó.

—Hola, mi nombre es Inoue Orihime. Mis amigas creen que tengo un problema que requiere atención psiquiátrica de un centro que acaban de inventar…La verdad creo que ellas son las que necesitan ayuda profesional inmediata— pronuncio, y sus amigas se rieron—. Es la última vez que lo hago, tenía que terminar el dibujo antes de que se me borrara la imagen de la mente.

—Bien— dijo Rukia, de brazos cruzados—, pero si vuelve a pasar te vas a terapia.

—Intensiva— agrego Tatsuki.

—Y te cortare el dedo pulgar.

—Eso…eso es...Vaya que drástico— Orihime tartamudeo—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Tatsuki y Rukia se encaminaron hacia la puerta, Orihime dio unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a sentarse -en la banca de quien sabe quién- para terminar un último detalle.

— ¡Orihime!— apuro Tatsuki, apareciendo por la puerta. Llego hasta a ella y la tomo del brazo, arrastrándola solo hasta la puerta—.Al menos espero ver ese dibujo.

Siendo jalada, Orihime batallaba para poder meter las cosas dentro de la mochila. Al final, todos los cuadernos se cayeron, incluido el de dibujo. La pasta se desprendió y varias hojas se soltaron, flotando hasta caer en el suelo.

— ¡Oh, Lo siento, Orihime!— dijo Tatsuki, apresurándose a tomar un par de hojas que habían caído más adelante.

—No de nuevo— se quejó ella, poniéndose de rodillas y metiendo libros y dibujos en sus respectivos lugares—. Este cuaderno ya es muy viejo, necesito uno nuevo.

Recogió los dibujos a su alrededor cuando hubo terminado con los libros escolares. Pero algo paso. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera acercarse y estirar el brazo para recoger la última página, alguien más lo hizo.

— ¡Oye, Ichigo!— grito Grimmjow—. Tienes que ver esto— y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Orihime se congelo.

De todas las hojas entre todo ese desastre, de entre todos los dibujos, ¿Por qué Grimmjow había tenido que encontrar justamente el dibujo de Ichigo?

* * *

— ¿Todo bien?

Orihime dejo de revolver la comida con el tenedor y levanto la vista hacia Urahara. Con un asentimiento dio una respuesta afirmativa, aunque su expresión era otra respuesta. Suspiro.

—Suena a drama adolecente.

—No es…nada— mintió—. Es solo que el cuaderno de dibujos se ha roto y las hojas están todas…—Orihime gesticulo con las manos un semicírculo de explosión—. Es un desastre.

— ¿Necesitas uno nuevo?— pregunto Urahara, y Orihime se sintió culpable. Dijera lo que dijera ella, lo más probable era que se gastaría dinero por una mentira blanca.

—No, déjalo. Enserio. Solo necesita pegamento y una dueña más cuidadosa— se encogió de hombros—. Pero sabemos que lo de la dueña cuidadosa no sucederá, así que me conformo con pegamento. Gracias por la comida— dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— ¿¡Qué tal la escuela hoy!?— grito Urahara desde el primer piso, pero Orihime fingió no escucharlo y se cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Fue vergonzoso— dijo y se tumbó sobre la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, alguien le halo por la espalda cuando iba entrando a la escuela.

—Hey…

Orihime apretó los ojos y la nariz. Cielos, que incómodo. Volteo hacia la voz.

—Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun— dijo a pesar de que sentía que le temblaba la voz. Lo único que pasaba por su mente ahora era el dibujo. El dibujo—. Ya vamos tarde a clase así que mejor nos apresuramos, ¿no?

Camino más rápido, pero él la alcanzo. Tenía el dibujo en la mano y se lo tendió.

— ¿Tu lo hiciste?

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

—Ojala lo fuera—mintió—.Ya quisiera dibujar así todos los días.

Era un retrato tan bueno, se había esmerado tanto. Había cuidado los detalles y no había marcado mucho con el lápiz por si acaso tenía que borrar y no dejar una marca imborrable. Se permitió ver el dibujo por última vez.

— ¿Ah, no?— Ichigo parecía sospechar.

—No— dijo Orihime negando con la cabeza y los labios curvados hacia arriba. Falsamente inocente. Siguió caminando, solo un poco más y estaría en el salón de clase.

Ichigo se quedó atrás, buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Cuando lo encontró, lo tendió debajo del dibujo, el pulgar listo para hacerlo funcionar. Un encendedor.

—De acuerdo. Ya que no es tuyo, o de nadie en particular, y ya que no me gusta…creo que mejor lo quemare.

— ¡No!— Orihime no recordaba una ocasión en la que se hubiera movido más rápido. En segundos, ya estaba junto a él forzando la mano del encendedor hacia abajo—. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Si es mío, no lo quemes! ¿Podrías apagar ese encendedor?...

Se calló de golpe. Más bien la callaron. Ichigo le cubrió la boca con una mano apenas dijo la palabra _encendedor_ y le hizo un gesto que pedía silencio. Al retirar la mano, estaba sonriendo. El encendedor ya estaba de nuevo dentro de su bolsillo.

— ¿No qué no?

— ¿Cómo puede ser que no te gusta? Me esforcé mucho en ese dibujo. Yo pienso que es bueno— Orihime ignoro por completo lo indignante de ser descubierta de tal manera solo por averiguar aquello.

— ¡Que va!— se rio él—. Si me gusta, solo lo dije para provocar un mayor impacto. Y funciono, ahora se quien lo ha hecho— Ichigo miro la hoja unos segundos—. La verdad es que si me gusta. ¿Entonces así es como luzco cuando alguien está a punto de tomarme con las manos en la masa?

— ¿Te refieres a lo de fumar en la escuela?

Ichigo volvió a urgir un gesto de silencio.

—Shhhh. No parece pero los profesores tienen censor para cuando alguien dice este tipo de palabras.

—Oh…perdón— Orihime se sentía extraña, como encubriendo a un criminal que ha robado un banco. Reanudo su caminata al salón. Un poco más, solo un poco.

Estando en el marco de la puerta, él volvió a alcanzarla, tomándole el hombro con una mano para detenerla. Aún tenía el dibujo en la mano, Orihime lo miro antes de mirarlo a él.

—Entonces, Dibujante de Extraños, sobre el dibujo— dijo Ichigo, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Orihime no lo supo, pero abrió los ojos de tal manera que se veía horrorizada con la idea. Abrió la boca para darle respuesta, pero algo en la mirada de Ichigo le hizo tragar saliva, nerviosa.

—Es que….Es que aún le faltan detalles.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro. Negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca ligera con la boca. Se veía disgustado

—Ah, ya entiendo. Olvídalo— dijo y le entrego el dibujo de manera que lo presiono contra ella en el estómago. Orihime reacciono rápido al _tacto_ y lo tomo antes de que callera al suelo. Para entonces Ichigo ya estaba caminando hacia sus amigos.

Orihime lo vio sin saber cómo reaccionar a su repentino cambio de humor. Luego sacudió la cabeza y fue a sentarse a su lugar. Había llegado temprano.

Rukia silbo.

— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

—La verdad…— contesto Orihime—no tengo la menor idea.

**FIN.**

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy :3 Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 2

**Robbers.**

Bienvenidas de nuevo :D Pues a partir de hoy cambio la clasificación del fic porque incluiré algunas cosas que de hecho van más con la clasificación T, de hecho olvide ponerla desde el principio :P

**Sulli: **Fuiste el primer review 3 *avienta confeti al aire* gracias :D definiticavamente la voy a continuar, este capítulo va para ti : por ser el primer review jaja :9

**AntoniaCifer: **Ah :') reviews como los tuyos son como inyecciones de entusiasmo para seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios 3 me alegra que te haya hecho reír y lo hayas disfrutado :D Lamento que se te haya ido el sueño con el otro capítulo, pero tendré que lamentarme por dos porque aquí te va este nuevo :3

**Monica: **¡No, tú eres genial! Jajaj, muchas gracias 3

**Ali: **Lo mismo que le dije a AntoniaCifer, tu review me dio animos jaja 3 gracias por lo de mi forma de escribir. Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste :D Gracias por tus comentarios 3

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Impulso artístico. **

—Has estado de un humor de perros, ¿debería llamar a la perrera o algo?

Ichigo lanzo la tapa de su cerveza hacia la cara de Grimmjow, pero fallo. Renji se rio, deteniéndose sobre la patineta; la respuesta era algo que le interesaba escuchar porque estaba de acuerdo con Grimmjow: Ichigo estaba más gruñón que de lo cotidianamente aceptable.

—Muy gracioso, Grimmjow, en serio. Que risa.

— ¡Vez!— lo señalo él—. A eso me refiero. Estas más frágil que una princesa hoy. ¿A qué se debe?— de pronto Grimmjow abrió los ojos y la boca en una perfecta ''o''—. Ya sé porque… ¿Necesitas que vaya por tampones a la tienda?

Renji se rio tanto que casi perdió el equilibrio en la patineta mientras subía por las paredes de una piscina vacía. De hecho, aquella piscina vacía era usualmente el lugar donde pasaban todas las tardes.

— ¡Hijo de…!— Ichigo engancho el cuello de Grimmjow con el brazo, inclinándolo hacia abajo para que cayera. Estaban sentados al borde de la alberca así que no batallo en lograrlo.

Grimmjow, riendo, corrió unos cuantos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio y no caer de rodillas, mientras que con una mano se acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás. Más que verse como un acto de vanidad, era un acto por el que chicas pagarían por ver.

—Y bueno… ¿Nos dirás que tienes?

—Nada…—dijo Ichigo, pero ni Renji ni Grimmjow le creyeron. Él suspiro y dijo—.Es solo que a veces me molesta la actitud de la gente hacia mí. Digo, se perfectamente quien soy, las cosas que he hecho y no es como que espere que la gente me ponga alfombras rojas conforme paso, pero sería bueno que al menos disimularan no saber que tengo antecedentes y toda esa mierda de cosas. Tratas bien a estas personas y aun así no logras lo mismo a cambio.

Renji se recargo en la curva de una pared de la alberca, con un cigarro ya en la boca, solo que este era uno más delgado que los normales: marihuana.

—Les estas pidiendo el cielo y lo sabes— le dijo—. Estas personas también saben quién eres, justo por eso te evitan y te tratan como lo hacen. Excepto por Renji y yo, pero somos filo del mismo cuchillo. La misma historia.

Grimmjow se acercó a ellos, retomando su lugar anterior.

— ¿Soy el único que se da cuenta de que cuando Renji fuma marihuana se pone más…profundo?— dijo y bebió el último trago de una botella de cerveza. La lanzo, el bote se estrelló cerca de una casa…Su casa, la de ellos tres. Si es que a _aquello _se le pudiera llamar casa—. Mierda, lo limpio después.

Los tres vivían en esa casa incluso antes de que cumplieran la mayoría de edad, pero no siempre eran los tres, a veces Renji y Grimmjow se quedaban un tiempo en casa con sus familias mientras Ichigo se quedaba. Era pequeña, tenía un pequeño jardín delantero del color de alfalfa y con hierbas, una reja de un metro con una puerta medio caída y la decoración eran un montón de grafitis que ellos ni siquiera habían hecho. Las ventanas tenían marcos astillados y casi rotos, grietas o incluso huecos que eran cubiertos con plástico y cinta adhesiva. Y en el interior era un desastre.

Afortunadamente, en el barrio que vivían no tenían que preocuparse por cuestiones estéticas y hogareñas; todas las casas estaban apenas mejor, igual o peor que aquella. No era una colonia muy popular. Esta algo alejada del centro de la ciudad y es muy extraño ver un jardín que sea de color verde; ver flores es como ver una estrella fugaz. Hay muchos espacios vacíos de jardines amarillos muy crecidos, parques en mal estado, oxidados, un montón de grafitis y un par de albercas que solían ser públicas pero que ahora se utilizan para patinar o pintar grafitis.

—No, ya lo había notado— respondió Ichigo—. Una vez se puso a hablar de las conspiraciones del mundo y la grandeza del espacio. No solo se pone más profundo, a veces hasta parece inteligente… y eso asusta.

— ¿Cómo carajos creen que logro pasar los exámenes de filosofía?— inquirió Renji, le salía humo de la boca conforme hablaba—.Esa mierda es casi tan difícil como cálculo y la lógica femenina— se levantó, piso el cigarro y se montó sobre la pared para sentarse junto a Ichigo—. Pero, ya enserio, será difícil que la gente te trate de la manera que tratan a alguien _normal_ así que confórmate con nosotros o confórmate con nada y vive enojado con la vida y las personas para siempre. Al final, lo único que les importa es que cumplas el estereotipo.

— ¡Mierda, esto ya da miedo!— exclamo Grimmjow, ahogándose en una risa sonora—. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con él, Ichigo. Mantén tus expectativas bajas, porque si son altas, no harás más que engañarte a ti mismo. Regreso en un momento— se levantó y camino lejos de ellos, hacia una banca, donde estaba su mochila. Cuando regreso, tenía una caja de cerveza. Buena cerveza, de la cara. Entrego una a cada uno y dijo: —. Para elevar los ánimos.

—Carajo, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros. Era de noche y a él no podría importarle menos lo que iba a decir.

—La robe.

* * *

Orihime abrió los ojos, alguien la sacudía, diciendo su nombre repetidas veces. Cerro los ojos de nuevo, los parpados le pesaban mucho. Supo que estaba dormida sobre el escritorio en el que siempre se ponía a dibujar, olía a pintura y virutas de lápices, a papel y madera. Aún tenía un lápiz color naranja entre los dedos.

—Estas dormida sobre un dibujo, creo que lo arrugaste. ¿Es un charco de saliva lo que veo?

Como despertada por una carga eléctrica, Orihime se impulsó hacia atrás al instante, los ojos abiertos y balbuceando las mismas palabras dos veces: estoy despierta, muy despierta. Entonces el dibujo resbalo de su mejilla y callo sobre el escritorio, la sostuvo con la mano antes de que se deslizara y flotara hacia el piso. Era el retrato que había hecho de Ichigo, pero ahora con sombras y colores, contrastes y brillo. Se sentía orgullosa de ese dibujo, podría decir que era de sus mejores hasta ahora, y no tenía ninguna arruga ni tampoco saliva, como había dicho Urahara. Suspiro, lamentaba lo que haría con el.

— ¿Y ese suspiro de que fue?— pregunto Urahara, casi parecía celoso—. ¿Has estado dibujando hasta tarde de nuevo?

—Solo terminando uno— respondió Orihime, estirando la espalda y los brazos. El reloj que tenía sobre la ventana enfrente de su mesa de dibujo indicaba que eran apenas las seis con quince minutos—. Hoy podría llegar más que temprano, creo que los planetas se han alineado a mi favor.

Urahara le entrego una taza de café y Orihime la alejo del escritorio, bebiendo de ella.

— ¿Ese es Kurosaki Ichigo?— quiso saber él, se acercó para mirar mejor—. Fumando, por supuesto.

— ¿Lo conoces?— pregunto Orihime, estaba ya sacando el uniforme y poniéndolo sobre la cama. Urahara rio.

—Cualquier propietario con una tienda sin cámaras de seguridad lo conoce— se burló, pero Orihime no comprendió. Urahara negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—. No es buena persona, es _todo_ lo que necesitas saber de él— dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra _todo_, casi agresivo—. Como sea, alístate para la escuela. No querrás decepcionar a los planetas alineados, ¿o sí?

Termino de alistarse en menos de diez minutos y desayuno antes de que se completaran siete minutos, pero una pequeña conversación con su padre la hizo durar más de lo esperado.

—Con respecto a Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Por qué hiciste ese dibujo de él?

—Por nada en particular, papá. Lo vi en la escuela, capto mi atención y tuve deseos de dibujarlo. Papá, siempre hago retratos de personas, no es nada fuera de lo común por lo que tengas que preocuparte.

—Dices que lo viste en la escuela, ¿y fumando?

De pronto Orihime sintió como si hubiera metido la pata. Apenas logro reprimir el impulso que tuvo de cerrar los ojos y delatarse con una expresión crispada.

—Eh, sí. Pero lo del cigarro fue un detalle que se me ocurrió agregar después.

—Podre ser hombre distraído en ocaciones, pero también soy padre soltero y eso conlleva a ser algo muy parecido a un detector de mentiras, Orihime— estableció, había una señal de enojo en su voz y en la forma en como la apuntaba con el dedo índice—. Conozco a este muchacho más que tú y tengo que decir que _no_ me agrada.

—Papá, tranquilo ¿sí?— pidió Orihime, estaba nerviosa y preocupada a la vez—. No lo conozco y no le hablo en la escuela, simplemente fue un impulso artístico el tener que dibujarlo, me pasa muchas veces. Mira, ya tengo que irme a la escuela— se acercó y beso la frente de su padre—. Adiós, papá, ten un buen día.

* * *

Definitivamente los planetas estaban a favor de Orihime hoy: llego temprano a la escuela, lo suficiente para ver a Rukia y Tatsuki entrar y sorprenderlas.

— ¡Que alguien llame al Papa!— exclamo Tatsuki—. Y dígale que venga a ver el milagro después del nacimiento de Jesús.

—Lo veo pero no lo creo— dijo Rukia, se puso las palmas de las manos sobre los cachetes y abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días para ustedes también— les sonrió Orihime.

— ¡Y no estas dibujando!— continuo maravillándose Tatsuki, levantando las manos al cielo—. ¡No sé si decir si es un milagro o un sacrilegio!

—Hola, Orihime. Hola, Tatsuki— Orihime comenzó a fingir una conversación, moviendo la cabeza a la izquierda cuando pretendía hablar siendo ella misma y a la derecha cuando imitaba alguien más—. ¿Cómo estas, Orihime? Estoy muy bien, Tatsuki, gracias. Buenos días, Orihime. Buenos días, Rukia. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Orihime? De maravilla, Rukia. Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy se han alineado los planetas en mi favor para que yo pudiera llegar temprano a clase. ¡Eso es maravilloso, Orihime! ¡Lo sé, Rukia, ni yo me lo puedo creer!

Las tres se rieron con fuerza, cuando terminaron, varias personas del salón las miraban. Excepto una persona que solo miraba a Orihime- ella lo miro justo en el momento que él también lo hacía- desde el marco de la puerta, crispaba los labios para evitar reírse, marcando sus hoyuelos. Ichigo noto la mirada de Orihime y finalmente dejo escapar apenas una risa, negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba con Grimmjow y Renji a su lado.

—Nada de dibujos durante clase hoy, ¿de acuerdo, Orihime? Los exámenes parciales están a la vuelta de la esquina y necesitas tener apuntes— les advirtió Rukia, era más una petición que una orden.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza. Una mano la puso sobre su pecho y la otra la alzo.

—Prometo tomar apuntes, sí. Regreso en un momento— dijo, se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia la silla de alguien más, la de Ichigo.

Antes de llegar, no supo cómo llamar su atención ¿tocándole el hombro o llamándolo? Sus amigos estaban con él, no tenían un aspecto muy sociable. De hecho, ninguno de ellos tenía el aspecto de alguien a quien puedes ir y sacarle platica, por eso ellos tres siempre estaban juntos. Al final, Orihime tiro levemente de la manga de su camisa.

—Kurosaki-kun…

— ¡Dibujante de Extraños!— la saludo Ichigo, su tono era casi como una sonrisa hecha voz—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues…yo…

Era difícil. Sentía las miradas de Grimmjow y Renji perforándole la frente, pasando por el cerebro y saliendo por la nuca. Todos ellos tenían miradas intensas, realmente intensas. Especialmente Ichigo, porque la mayoría del tiempo tenía el ceño marcado, como su hubiera nacido crispando el entrecejo.

Ichigo arqueo las cejas, inclinando el rostro solo un poco hacia adelante. Siguió la mirada de Orihime y comprendió. Con la cabeza les hizo un gesto indicándolos que se fueran por un momento y lo hicieron.

Orihime se desvió de su objetivo principal al hablar.

— ¿Por qué me llamas Dibujante de Extraños?

La sonrisa de Ichigo se inclinó hacia un lado.

—Tengo la impresión de que te gusta dibujar a personas que no conoces, o sea a extraños.

Grimmjow y Renji aparecieron en el campo de visión de Ichigo, estaban detrás de Orihime y Grimmjow se puso de espaldas. Se abrazó a su mismo, de forma que Ichigo podía ver sus manos, y comenzó a moverlas, arriba y abajo una vez tras otra. Lo mismo hacía con la cabeza, la inclinaba a un lado y luego al otro. Él pretendía actuar como dos personas besándose. Al principio Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, su boca quedo semi abierta, los dientes rozando el labio inferior, e inconscientemente se inclinaba más y más hacia adelante. Después se rio. El tipo de sonrisa que formo fue una que especialmente se elevaba con preferencia a un solo lado, el pómulo se levantaba y hacia que el ojo se le achicara ligeramente. Orihime deseo poder dibujar la expresión.

Ella también volteo, ya comenzaba a ser incomodo que el mirara por encima de ella, inclinándose. Ichigo trato de evitarlo, pero ni siquiera lo vio venir y al final ella vio el acto de Grimmjow. Renji le había lo había empujado con el hombro para que se detuviera, pero igual fue tarde. Al regresar la vista a él, estaba crispando los labios, incomoda.

—Quería darte esto— dijo Orihime, hablaba más rápido. Le dio a Ichigo el dibujo que había hecho de él—. Ahora si está terminado y como preguntaste si podías conservarlo….

Las cejas de Ichigo formaron arcos sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Así que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que faltaban detalles?— fue una pregunta más bien dirigida a él mismo—. Es increíble. Gracias, Dibujante de Extraños.

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

—No hay de que— dijo, se dio media vuelta y camino a su asiento, había colocado una mano sobre la nuca por debajo del cabello y le dejo ahí está que se hubo sentado con sus amigas.

Miro a Grimmjow, él y Renji le estaban haciendo gestos bobos que interpreto como burlas.

Ichigo les mostro el dedo medio.

* * *

Grimmjow tiro la colilla de su cigarro, ya apagada, detrás de unos arbustos y jugo con el humo, expulsándolos con la forma de aros que iban en aumento. Estaba sonriendo.

—Creo que le gusto a Orihime.

Renji soltó una carcajada y le dio con el codo a Ichigo para llamar su atención; como él ya había terminado de fumar ahora estaba haciendo guardia en caso de que algún profesor se acercara. Él también se rio, fue tan corta como si hubiera simplemente sacado aire.

— ¿Y que, exactamente, te hace pensar que una _princesita _se enamoró de ti?— quiso saber Renji.

— ¡Hombre, tú mismo lo viste! Cuando me miro se le aflojo la mandíbula.

— Te refieres a cuando miro _tu teatrito_—le corrigió Ichigo, riendo—. Pero claro, Grimmjow, casi podías ver corazoncitos y cupidos flotando alrededor. Amor a primera vista. Fue hermoso.

Iban caminando hacia la cafetería, Grimmjow solía ir a la maquina por algo de beber o goma de mascar para disimular el olor del tabaco.

—Solo bromeaba— pronuncio Grimmjow levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Hablando más bajo, dijo: — Pero no me molestaría en absoluto si me diera un autorretrato de ella como Dios la trajo al mundo.

La cafetería estaba atestada, como siempre, por eso ellos evitaban comprar ahí; las filas podían ser eternas. Eran el caso contrario de las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas y golosinas, la mayoría sabían mal, pero era un beneficio que ellos podían usar cuando un profesor les comentara de tener un aliento extraño. De paso por ahí, Ichigo se fue casi hasta el final de una de las filas, pero no metiéndose en una; no era eso para lo que se había acercado.

— ¿Volviste a olvidar tu almuerzo mientras huías porque alguien te descubrió dibujándolo?

Orihime se rio.

—Algo más aburrido que eso— le contesto encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviera remedio lo suyo—. Lo olvide en casa

—La fila se ve eterna— Ichigo inclino el torso hacia atrás, estirando el cuello. Tenía la boca mínimamente abierta, lo suficiente para ver como la punta de su lengua estaba pegada a los dientes superiores del medio, otra expresión que volvió a captar la atención de Orihime.

Entonces ella pensó que Ichigo tenía la clase de rostro que siempre sería interesante mirar por horas para poder dibujar cada una de las diferentes expresiones faciales que sus ángulos pueden formar.

Ichigo tenía el tipo de rostro que merecía la pena ser observado para poder hacer un montón de dibujos conforme pasa el día. Sus expresiones eran interesantes, definidas con ángulos marcados. Sus ojos, su mirada, eran magnéticos e intensos, fuertes y suaves al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ichigo era una amalgama de formas y rasgos que eran imposible de no querer dibujar. Mirarlo era como alentar el tiempo dentro de en un cuerpo concentrado, porque él era lo único que se movía lento en una sala donde todo lo demás seguía a la velocidad de siempre, normal, aburrido.

Orihime se obligó a espabilar, comenzando por parpadear y desviar la vista a otra parte.

—Dímelo a mí— dijo ella, solo para que Ichigo no se diera cuenta de que lo había estado mirando—, llevo aquí casi diez minutos Podría pasar aquí el recreo entero.

—Lo bueno de esto es que siempre puedes tener una conversación contigo misma— señalo Ichigo, y Orihime supo que se refería a la que fingió en la mañana. Se rio porque no supo cómo contestar a eso.

— ¿Te vas a formar para comprar?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—No, es que…No.

— ¿La comida te sabe mal después de fumar?— Orihime lo dijo tan bajo como pudo.

Ichigo alzo la cabeza, pasándose apenas la lengua por el labio inferior, seguido por la acción de pasar los dientes sobre ellos, mordiéndolos ligeramente en el último momento. Era un chico de muchos gestos.

—Puede— se encogió de hombros—. Necesitas probarlo para saber. Me tengo que ir, mis amigos me llaman.

—Oh, sí, claro. Yo…seguiré esperando a que la fila avance.

Pero antes de irse, él junto la mano con la de ella. Algo se interponía de forma que no llegaron a tocar la piel del otro, pero si la servilleta que envolvía un emparedado.

—Ya no.

* * *

Los primeros en saber lo que pasaba entre la maestra y esos hombres uniformados, fueron Ichigo, Renji y Grimmjow más que nadie.

Algunos, los más cercanos a las ventanas que daban al pasillo, trataban disimuladamente de acercarse más para poder escuchar con más claridad. Otros actuaban con normalidad resolviendo los problemas de cálculo, pero rogaban a sus oídos que se agudizaran y lograran captar algo.

La puerta se abrió, dos policías entraron seguidos por el profesor. Uno de ellos, él más intimidante, busco con la mirada hasta encontrarlo. Entonces lo señalo y su compañero siguió la dirección caminando hacia haya. Fue directo hacia Grimmjow y lo hizo levantarse con las manos en la espalda mientras decía:

— Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, necesitamos que nos acompañe a la estación de policía. Si es tan amable de cooperar y venir por su cuenta no nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Cha cha cha cha chaaaan! Es todo por el capítulo de hoy, realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado y quiero agradecerles por sus reviews 3 son todos tan lindos :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Robbers.**

¡Lamento la tardanza! :( Pero paso algo realmente triste con este capítulo, estaba escribiéndolo en la noche y la cerré más tarde, al día siguiente estaba descargada ¡y no se recuperó el documento el capítulo! Skfjaskfjasklfjaskfjksgjskdlgjkldgjdsgjdl *se pone a llorar desconsoladamente* T-T Mátenme, porque me gustaba mucho como estaba. En fin, tuve que volver a escribirlo y eso apesta porque mi computadora debió recuperarlo :(

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, lamento si no es muy bueno, pero tenía pensado actualizar para ustedes hoy y tuve que darme prisa :'(

**Kumikoson4: **Gracias por tu review *W* créeme que no hare a Orihime de la manera en que lo dices, pero si alguna vez te parece que es así por favor dímelo, porque a veces hago cosas y yo ni cuenta xD

**Catalina: **¡Por supuesto que habrá más IchiHime adelante! ;D Mucho, mucho. ¿Qué no te gusta de como desarrolle a Ichigo? Tal vez pueda hacer algo, claro mientras no tenga que hacer cambios severos D': Gracias por tu review 3

**Elsa: **Ichigo no es malo, solo tiene una vida difícil :'( Nah, okay si es medio malo. Gracias por leer mi fanfic *w* me alegra que te haya gustado 3 gracias por el review.

**Kathe: **jsdklfjasklfjasklfasfakvja *la abraza* gracias por amar mi fic 3 mi fanfic te ama a ti (? Tu espera a terminado, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo ;D Gracias por tu review 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Quieres escuchar una historia?**

Quería golpearlo en alguna parte de la cara, tal vez la nariz o la boca, en cualquier parte siempre y cuando se callara y pudiera irse de ahí. Las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban le mostraban una vida a la que ya no pertenecía ni quería volver.

Los susurros de los rumores fueron de persona a persona hasta que dejaron de ser susurrados para hablar fuertemente de ellos y hasta que se confirmó que no eran rumores. Apenas su padre se enteró que un arresto se había realizado en la escuela, se puso fuera de sí. No lo decía directamente, pero conociendo a alguien de gran parte de tu vida sabias cuando te culpaban en silencio.

—Eres un desastre, ¡mírate! ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Tienes que parar, ahora.

—Si tanto es un desastre, ¿Por qué me siento mejor estando haya que aquí?— murmuro Ichigo mas para sí que para cualquiera.

Ichigo ni siquiera lo miraba, así era más fácil contenerse de golpearlo. Pero a pesar de que su puño lo tenía sobre su boca, se le noto la curvatura de la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?— Isshin estaba enfurecido—. Estas drogado, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi banda favorita, papa?— pregunto Ichigo ignorando todo lo demás, solo era el comienzo del bombardeo— ¿Qué cosas me molestan y que cosas no me molestan? ¿Mi comida favorita? ¿Prefiero el día o la noche? ¿Qué deporte practico?

—Tú no practicas nada que no sean actos delictivos.

— ¿Solo eso me puedes responder?— Su rostro no decía lo que su voz transmitía: se sentía lastimado.

Ichigo no podía hacer más que mirarlo con enojo.

—Todo lo que he hecho por ti, Ichigo... — su voz era decepción, su rostro enojo y él mismo era odio hacia Ichigo—. ¡A ti no te importa nada, lo mandas todo al demonio y que se pudran los demás, ¿no?!

—Tú no has hecho por mi más que echarme de la casa por ese patético remplazo de mi madre a la que ahora le haces llamar tu mujer— siseo Ichigo, levantándose del sillón en dirección a la puerta. Eso era todo lo que le diría.

— ¡Suficiente!— Isshin se enojó, golpeo la mesa con los puños y se levantó. Alcanzo a Ichigo por los hombros justo en el momento que él ya abría la puerta, lo hizo girarse estampándolo contra la puerta y en ese momento, lo golpeo.

La fuerza del golpe inclino a Ichigo contra la pared, utilizo los brazos para apoyarse antes de caer tambaleante contra el piso.

Aturdido, Ichigo fue arrastrado por la fuerza del golpe contra la pared. Una mano estaba sobre su mandíbula, donde había sido el golpe, y la otra sobre la pared, para guiarse mientras se desplomaba contra el suelo. Termino con la espalda apoyada a la puerta. Había extraños puntos negros en su campo de visión que lo mareaban, fallando en todas ocasiones el intento de ponerse de pie, sin embargo su padre lo levanto jalándolo por la tela de su chamarra.

Desde el segundo piso llego el grito de la nueva mujer de Isshin, preocupada por saber si estaba todo bien allí abajo. Yuzu y Karin deberían de estar con ella.

—El que te corriera de esta casa no fue culpa de ella, Ichigo— aclaro, utilizando un tono de voz más moderno—, si no tuya. No puedo tener a alguien como tú en esta casa. La vida que llevas te está arruinando, ¡tan solo mira a tu maldito alrededor!

— ¿_Alguien_ como yo? ¿Y cómo es ese _alguien_? — inquirió Ichigo, desafiante—. ¿Un ladrón?

—No finjas…

— ¡Yo no hice nada!— exploto Ichigo, empujando a su padre fuera de su alcance.

Respiraba agitadamente, obligado a ver como su padre hacia una mueca que no supo cómo interpretar.

—No robe nada. Pero tú piensas, supones ingenuamente, que todo acto delictivo que se realiza en esta ciudad es culpa mía. Y no me habrías llamado si no pensaras que fui yo quien cometió el robo, ¡porque piensas que yo necesito de eso para vivir!

— ¿Y acaso no es así?— lo desafío a responder su padre.

—Estoy vivo, sigo teniendo tu misma sangre y no te soporto a ti ni a tu nueva mujer. Eso es todo lo que sabrás de mí o de mi forma de vida— al hablar mantenía los dientes juntos, furioso, los tenia pintados de sangre. Levanto los brazos a los lados—. ¿Mi banda favorita? Que importa. ¿Qué me hace enojar? Tu. ¿Mi comida favorita? Drogas. ¿El día o la noche? Cualquiera mientras no estén ustedes alrededor. ¿Qué deporte practico?...

Una pausa, necesitaba aire y calmar los latidos de su corazón. Los sentía en todas partes, en el cuello, la cabeza, los oídos, las manos. Isshin se mantuvo alejado, con los ojos bien abiertos. Ya tranquilo, acerco el rostro más a su padre, mirándolo fijamente.

—Soy un excelente corredor, ya te imaginaras porque.

Y se fue de la casa dando un portazo.

Isshin trago en seco, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le dolía. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Golpear a su hijo? Ni siquiera se creía capaz de hacerle daño. No quería que se fuera, no así. Se miró los nudillos, estaban rojos, dolían y podía ver algo de sangre ahí. Cerró los ojos, frotando su mano para eliminar cualquier rastro del líquido rojo. Jamás quiso hacerlo.

* * *

— ¡Paren todo! ¡No se muevan!

Rukia casi se ahogó con él té, pero no se movió. Tatsuki ni siquiera se inmuto y se quedó tal y como estaba.

—Solo será un minuto— dijo Orihime, hizo un rectángulo con las manos, viendo a sus amigas a través de el con un ojo cerrado y la punta de la lengua sobre la comisura del labio—. Hoy serán mis musas. —Yo sé que tienen todo el derecho del mundo de ir moviéndose libremente por la vida sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien les diga cuándo pueden o no moverse y…

— ¡Solo dibuja!— se rio Tatsuki.

Frente a ella estaba la oportunidad de un dibujo prometedor para su portafolio, lápiz y cuaderno ya en mano. Rukia tenía los hombros encogidos hacia adelante, el cuello bien estirado y una taza de té entre las manos que le rosaba los labios. Tatsuki inclinada hacia un lado, apoyando el peso de su rostro sobre su puño cerrado, tenía una expresión especialmente distraída, como si no supiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Orihime hacia el boceto mientras las miraba, utilizando óvalos, círculos y líneas.

—Si esto queda bien lo dejare en el cuaderno para el portafolio de la beca. Listo, ya pueden moverse. Les agradezco su infinita paciencia— dijo Orihime, juntando ambas manos por encima de su cabeza e inclinándose teatralmente.

Estaban en casa de Orihime no porque tuvieran tarea o un proyecto, simplemente querían disfrutar de estar juntas antes de tener que pasar por el momento de la inevitable separación al entrar a la universidad… y para hacerle compañía a Orihime mientras su padre no estaba en casa. Últimamente, Orihime se estaba sola desde la tarde al anochecer o desde la mañana a la noche. Incluso a veces se quedaba sola de sol a sol. Su padre estaba demasiado ocupado, ella lo comprendía, pero a veces era solitario.

— ¿Has recibido noticias de la escuela de arte?— pregunto Rukia.

—No…aun no— aferro los dedos a los bordes del cuaderno, casi enterrando las uñas en la pasta.

—Tranquila, estoy segura de que lograras conseguir la beca. Estarían locos si no te la dieran a ti.

—Sí, tan locos que quizá, no sé, a alguien se le olvide apagar correctamente la colilla de unos de sus cigarros y se le caiga sobre una alfombra— dijo Tatsuki, mirándose las uñas.

—Exacto. Tan locos que— secundo Rukia— no se darán cuenta de que sus sistemas de alarmas contra incendios fueron apagados, mientras que ellos están atenidos a que llegaran los bomberos— hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ya sabes, suele pasar.

Orihime las miro con los ojos abiertos.

—Ustedes son las personas que más quiero y con las que me gustaría estar siempre cerca— estiro un brazo para cada una de sus amigas, acercándolas a ella para abrazarlas—. A pesar de que a veces tengan complejo de psicópatas.

—Es lo que pasa cuando quieres a alguien, Hime— dijo Tatsuki—. Solo puedes amar o aceptar sus defectos, pero jamás rechazarlos.

* * *

Lo encontró en cuanto dio la vuelta en una esquina. Ichigo caminaba lento mientras un pequeño arroyo de sangre deslizaba desde la comisura de la boca hasta la barbilla, tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes como a punto de llorar. Renji se puso enfrente de él, hubo un breve contacto visual antes de que se moviera para caminar a su lado.

No dijo nada, no lo presiono. Renji sabia como era Ichigo con esta clase de sentimientos, él no hablaría de ellos si no quería, podía tomarlos todos y guardarlos en el interior de una caja fuerte. Pero, por más efectiva que fuera, toda caja fuerte tenía su punto de quiebre, ¿no? Sus sentimientos, todos ahí empujados hacia atrás cada vez que algo nuevo llegaban, eran tantos ya que comenzaban a buscar una salida. Tarde que temprano él tendría que dejar salir algo antes de que se desmoronaran o encontraran la combinación para abrir la puerta, al final podrían ser los mismos que lo traicionaran y lo dejaran explotar; se estaba desmoronando.

Entonces paso: Ichigo dejo salir algo.

Tambaleante, apoyo una sobre una pared para tener una guía del camino mientras que con la otra se agarraba con fuerza la cara, justo debajo de la nariz, acallándose a sí mismo. Doblo una esquina y con las manos aferradas a su cabello, arrastro la espalda contra la pared hasta terminar sentado. No quería que nadie lo viera, todo el llanto, el quiebre de la voz y de la respiración, los ojos rojos, por eso cubría sus ojos con las palmas de las manos. Paso tan rápido que parecía e hijo de la tristeza. Se llenó de espasmos y lágrimas tan deprisa que Renji se sorprendió de verlo tan vulnerable.

Renji, sin decir nada, se sentó junto a él.

—Me odia.

—No te odia, Ichigo. Ningún padre jamás podría odiar a su hijo.

— ¿¡Entonces qué!?— su voz era irreconocible estando tan ahogada y temblorosa—. Ni siquiera me deja ver a mis hermanas. ¿Es acaso que me tiene miedo?

—Tal vez solo de lo que te pueda pasar.

— ¡Al demonio!

Y eso sería todo lo que él hablaría sobre eso. Volvió a empujarlo todo dentro de la caja fuerte y ahí lo dejaría hasta quien sabe cuándo. Renji lo sabía, pero esta vez decidió probar si tenía suerte.

— ¿Te sientes como para olvidarlo o…?—prendió un cigarro de marihuana. Las pocas veces que había visto a Ichigo rendirse así ante lo que sentía, observo que siempre terminaba fumando marihuana. Tal vez porque él lo sentía todo de manera más intensa y quería calmarlo o simplemente por costumbre — ¿O eso será todo lo que dirás?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios. Cerró los ojos mientras daba una larga y profunda calada del cigarro y lo expulso lentamente, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos, ligeramente hinchados.

— ¿Por qué has venido?

—Pensé que necesitarías un amigo— Renji se encogió de hombros, lo conocía bastante bien—. Por cierto, ¿no piensas quitarte la sangre de la boca? Parece como si acabaras de chuparle la sangre a alguien.

Ichigo tiro del cuello de su chamarra hacia arriba, cubriendo desde la nariz hasta la barbilla.

—Va seguir sangrando de todos modos. ¿Qué paso con Grimmjow?

—Interrogatorio— fue la respuesta de Renji—. No estoy seguro si apenas están en proceso de o si ya está siendo interrogado. No te preocupes por él, Grimmjow es un tipo listo. Tiene una buena coartada.

— ¿Nell?

—Nell, por supuesto.

—Y además— se rio Ichigo — nos acabamos toda la evidencia— era un cambio de humor tan repentino, tal vez porque la marihuana ya había comenzado a causar efecto o porque realmente le parecía gracioso el haberse acabado la cerveza y , de lo que se enteraron después, parte del dinero.

— ¿Quieres escuchar una historia?

—Si.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Ichigo se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos, limpiando la humedad de su rostro debido a las lágrimas, y también la sangre su boca utilizando la tela de su chamarra. Se veía extrañamente perdido, y no tenía nada que ver con que se estuviera drogando. Apoyo las manos, levantando su peso hasta quedar de cuclillas y la espalda sobre la pared. Renji puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, después cambio hacia la parte trasera de su cuello y ahí le dio unas cuantas palmadas.

—Ya está, ¿lo ves? Vuelves a ser guapo.

Ichigo se rio, una risa tan corta como una respiración interrumpida, apenas audible. Apoyo la cabeza sobre la pared y miro a Renji.

— ¿Quieres escuchar una historia?

— Quieres decir ¿_tú_ historia?

—Mi historia, sí.

—He querido escucharla desde el día en que te convertiste en uno de mis mejores amigos.

* * *

Escuchaba su nombre como si estuviera debajo del agua. Lejos, distorsionado. Con la yema de los dedos sentía la boca de una botella vacía, que empujo para ocultarla debajo de la cama. Momentos después, la mano de Renji daba golpes ligeros sobre su mejilla. Los parpados de Ichigo temblaron con deseos de abrirse.

—Hey— lo saludo Renji—. Anda, tenemos escuela.

—Adelántate— oculto la cara en la almohada, respirando profundamente—. Te alcanzo después.

— ¿Seguro?

—Ya— lo apresuro Ichigo para que se fuera, alargando las palabras o tal vez arrastrándolas.

—De acuerdo. Te veo haya.

Aun cuando Renji ya había dejado la casa, Ichigo no lograba cortar con todo el sueño y la pesadez. Su cuarto, como toda la casa en general, era un desastre la mayoría del tiempo con botellas, ropa, colillas de cigarro o bolsas de platico regadas por todas partes; era por eso que Renji no noto las botellas de alcohol extra o el cenicero lleno casi hasta el tope de nuevos restos de tabaco o marihuana.

Encontrar su uniforme de la escuela fue un tormento de amenazantes insistentes arcadas que subían y bajaban como un barbo en un mar alborotado. Ponérselo y caminar hacia la escuela fue incluso peor. Podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

Se sentía como si su cerebro fuera de algodón y todo a su alrededor lo mareara por el constante movimiento parecido al de un carrusel. Tenía la sensación de que no podía abrir sus ojos por completo, en parte por el sueño y por la hinchazón…los bordes estaban marcados por una línea rojiza.

En la escuela se derrumbó sobre su asiento apenas tuvo la oportunidad, pasando sus manos repetidas veces por su rostro y su cabeza. Renji estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de su banca justo a un lado de él, Grimmjow seguía sin aparecer.

—Umm…perdona— alguien toco su hombro.

Ichigo se movió como si acabaran de descubrirlo durmiendo en clase y lo hubieran despertado con un ruido fuerte. Orihime respingo.

—Dibujante de Extraños, ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo…Bueno, venia porque…porque—se le atascaron las palabras y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos—. Es que quieren saber…—sacudió la cabeza y con voz firme pregunto—. ¿Cómo esta Grimmjow?

— ¿Quieren?— intervino Renji.

—Si…Los demás compañeros del salón.

Ichigo se puso de pie, su cabeza estaba tan floja y su cuerpo tan rígido. Se cruzó de brazos, también apoyándose sobre su banca, si no lo hacía probablemente perdería el equilibrio.

—Tu interés parece ser el único que tiene pies— hizo un gran esfuerzo para no arrastrar las palabras—. Nadie vino a preguntar más que tú.

—Es que me han mandado a mí. Pero si les preocupa Grimmjow— se apresuró a agregar.

Ichigo hizo un gesto con los labios como diciendo _no sé a qué te refieres, _zambullendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Por qué no mejor les dices que si quieren saber cómo esta Grimmjow tienen que venir a preguntarnos?

—Es que los intimidan un poco— respondió Orihime en voz baja.

—Si realmente les importara Grimmjow, no sería así.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Este algo _distinto_ hoy.

—Me pasan muchas cosas. Ahora— Ichigo la tomo del hombro, haciéndola girar por la dirección en la que había venido y pegado a su espalda le susurró al oído: —, ¿Por qué no vas para haya y por favor les dices lo que acabo de decirte?

Orihime sintió su aliento sobre su cuello y sus oídos y sintió un escalofrió naciendo en el centro de su columna. Pero también….

— ¡Cielos!— Orihime se giró hacia él, aun sentía el temblor frio en la espalda. —.Tu aliento…

Pero también pudo olerlo…y apestaba a alcohol y tabaco.

— ¿Qué?—Detrás de Ichigo, Renji abrió más los ojos alarmado, acercando un poco su nariz a su rostro — ¡Mierda, Ichigo! ¿En serio? Carajo, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

La puerta se abrió, la maestra apareciendo detrás de ella agitando un montón de papeles en el aire. Se veía sínicamente feliz.

— ¡Buenos días, chicos! Les tengo una agradable sorpresa: ¡examen sorpresa!

Y entonces Ichigo vomito.

— ¿En serio, Kurosaki, tanto le disgustan los exámenes sorpresa?— bromeo la profesora, señalo a Renji—. Abarai, ¿serias tan amable de llevar a Kurosaki a la enfermería... y de llamar al conserje?— volvió a agitar los exámenes al aire cuando ambos iban camino a la puerta, Renji casi arrastrando a Renji—. Entonces, como les iba diciendo…Señorita Inoue, ¿se encuentra bien?

—S-si…Maestra. Absolutamente…Es solo que…— dijo Orihime con voz temblorosa y tragando saliva, un temblor subiendo por todo su estómago. Se volvió poco a poco, tiesa, hacia la maestra—. Es solo que me han…vomitado encima.

La maestra apunto hacia la puerta, cubriéndose el rostro.

— ¿Por qué no pasa al baño a limpiarse? Por favor.

Orihime asintió, trato de despegarse la blusa del cuerpo y saco algo de su mochila antes de salir al pasillo, teniendo arcadas continuamente.

— ¡Inoue!— la llamo Renji, tenía a Ichigo colgando de sus hombros mientras se cubría la boca y luchaba con no vomitar—. ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor? ¡Ichigo, por Dios, ¿podrías cooperar un poco conmigo? pesas demasiado!

—Claro…pero…tengo vómito y…. no importa— se pasó el brazo faltante de Ichigo sobre los hombros, llevándolo con Renji por el pasillo.

Ichigo de vez en cuando los frenaba, cuando parecía que iba a devolver el estómago y Renji era quien volvía a jalarlo para obligarlo a caminar, o arrastrar los pies en el caso de Ichigo.

— ¿Esta mareado?

—En realidad, ese es un término muy inocente para lo que realmente le pasa— rio Renji. Orihime lo había sospechado, pero no dijo nada. Estiro el brazo para abrir una puerta y comenzó a pasar por ahí, acomodándose de lado—. Por aquí.

— ¡P-pero es el baño de hombres!— Orihime se detuvo en seco, el movimiento llego hasta Renji devolvió un paso por el tirón inesperado.

—Sera rápido, Inoue. Lo prometo— sin esperar respuesta de ella, la agarró del brazo y también la hizo entrar.

Ichigo se arqueo sobre el primer lavabo al que tuvo acceso, cediendo a la presión del estómago y devolviéndolo todo. Orihime y Renji tuvieron que sostenerlo por enfrente del hombro para evitar que se fuera de más hacia adelante y se golpeara, mientras Ichigo se llevaba sus manos a la camisa. Orihime desvió la vista al techo, bajo sus manos Ichigo tenía extraños estamos y tosía en seco, después llegaban los sonidos ahogados; ella comenzó a hacer círculos con la mano que tenía sobre su espalda.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo— le decía.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta, sentándose en el lavabo contiguo y tosiendo aun, mientras Renji abrió el grifo para limpiar la superficie. Sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, masajeándose en las sienes. Tenía la mayoría de los botones desabrochados y estaba quitándose el último cuando Orihime se dio cuenta.

Si Orihime fuera una chica normal, probablemente habría apartado la mirada con la cara encendida en rojo. Pero, ella era una artista y como tal debía apreciar el momento lo suficiente para que lograra quedarse impreso en su memoria para dibujarlo después. Fueron necesarios solo segundos para grabar la imagen y entonces aparto la mirada antes de que la viera.

Él dejo caer la cabeza hacia abajo con un sonoro suspiro que llamo la atención de Renji. A punto de hablar, se detuvo para ver cómo le tendía su camisa a Orihime aun con la cabeza gacha.

—Inoue…toma. Perdón por vomitarte encima.

Orihime trato de negarse, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue que el brazo de Ichigo se estirara más hacia ella con insistencia.

—En serio, de todos modos me iré a casa, así que no la necesito.

Al final ella acepto y fue a cambiarse en una cabina, regresando minutos después con una camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande. Ichigo volvía a estar vomitando cuando salió.

—Oh, cielos. Me siento mejor.

— ¿En que estabas pensando al venir con resaca a la escuela? Debiste decirse algo.

—Renji…ahora no es el mejor momento, idiota— mascullo Ichigo. Volvió a echarse agua sobre la cara y tomo una de las toallas que Orihime había dejado en el lavabo. Se sentó contra la pared y ahí se quedó con una mano sobre la frente. Orihime se acuclillo a su lado, con una caja de mentas en la mano que le regalo.

—Lo siento, pero yo tengo que regresar a clase. No es correcto que este en el baño de hombres.

—No te disculpes, Dibujante de Extraños. Gracias.

Camino hacia la puerta, Renji iba detrás de ella dándole las gracias, al poner la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta se volvió para despedirse una última vez con las manos. La puerta se abrió, pero no había sido ella quien había girado la perilla, instintivamente empujo a Renji a detrás de la puerta antes de que se abriera por completo.

—Director— sonrió Orihime nerviosa, haciendo ademanes con la mano a Renji para que se quedara quieto—. Buenos días, que…gusto verlo.

El Directo miro detrás de ella, señalo a Ichigo y la señalo a ella.

—Kurosaki, Inoue— con el pulgar indico hacia el pasillo—. A mi oficina, ahora.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Es todo por hoy! Ah como sufrí tratando de recordar cómo había quedado la primer parte :'( obviamente olvide cosas y la anterior era mejor que esta, pero ni modo ¡Maldita tecnología obsoleta!

En fin, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D Gracias por sus reviews y por leer3


	5. Chapter 4

**Robbers.**

Hola, hola :'D Gracias todas las personas que han apoyado tanto este fanfic snfkasjfkalflsfa en serio y aún más gracias por leerlo :') no estaba segura de sí era una buena idea poner esta idea en escrito, pero al parecer lo fue. Les dejo aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten ;D

**Zae: **Hola, Zae :D gracias, gracias por leer la historia 3 aquí te dejo la continuación, disfrutala ;D

**Monica: **Gracias por el review :D disfruta el capitulo de hoy :'3

**Kathe: **Gracias a ti por leer ;D realmente me anima tu review porque no sabia que tan bien estaba manejando la historia entre ellos, pero con tu review me doy cuenta de que va bien, gracias 3

**Catalina:** Oh, créeme, habrá Ichihime pronto ;)

**Alba Salvatore: **Gracias por agregarme a favoritos *w* sjksfajflaks

**Sulli: **kaslfjlakfjalfja me dejas sin palabras con tu lindo review, enserio 3 me alegra que te guste la historia :D gracias por leer 3

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Algo parecido al arte.**

—Entonces— el director aclaro su garganta, entrelazando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla—, su historia es la siguiente: el joven Kurosaki estaba enfermo, vomito sobre su compañera Inoue y ambos tuvieron permiso para salir del salón. Usted— señalo a Ichigo—, para ir al baño, y usted— señalo a Orihime— para ir a limpiarse el vómito de su compañero. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Dos cabezas de cabello anaranjado movieron la cabeza como respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Pero cómo explica usted, señorita Inoue, que terminara en el baño de hombres junto con el joven Kurosaki y que él estuviera sin camisa?

—Es porque Re…—se detuvo, antes de decir el nombre de Renji y fingió toser como si se hubiera ahogado—. Revisaba por los pasillos para encontrar un fregadero o algo cuando lo vi a él zigzagueando por los pasillos— Orihime imito el movimiento de zigzag en su silla—. Entonces lo ayude a entrar a la primera opción viable que teníamos: el baño de hombres.

El pulgar del director comenzó a golpear sobre su barbilla, intercalando la mirada de uno a otro con ojos entre cerrados. Orihime tenía que reprimir las ganas de tragar saliva y delatarse.

— El baño de hombres— repitió el director, poco convencido.

— ¿Prefería usted que vomitara por todo el pasillo…solo para encontrar un vestidor adecuado?— contesto Ichigo, aun sin una camisa para cubrir su torso. El director lo señalo enojado.

—No me hable así, joven Kurosaki— se puso de pie, camino hacia un perchero y paso a Ichigo una chamarra—. Sé que como adolecente quizá le guste mostrar su cuerpo, pero hay reglas de vestimenta. Y hablando de reglas, ustedes quebrantaron una el día de hoy. Me he puesto en contacto para notificar a su padre, señorita Inoue y me temo que necesitare un numero para comunicarme con su madre— le dijo a Ichigo.

A Orihime ya se le había formado un nudo en el estómago de tan solo imaginar a su padre escuchando los sucesos del día.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos; la chaqueta le impedía moverse cómodamente así que lo deshizo instantes después.

—Tengo independencia, no hace falta mi padre. Respondo por mí mismo.

—Ya veo…De acuerdo, pueden retirarse. Señorita Inoue, proceda a ir a clases normal mente. Joven Kurosaki, usted puede retirarse a casa por hoy y descansar, ¿tiene un auto en el que pueda regresar?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros con modestia.

—Soy un hombre muy sano, solo tengo mis piernas.

—La secretaria puede llevarte, pero tendrás que esperar; está ocupada con unos padres de familia. Puede retirarse.

Ambos asintieron, se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la puerta con la sensación de haber sido liberados de una cadena perpetua, pero solo llegaron al marco de la puerta cuando el director volvió a hablar.

—Y por cierto…Ichigo— entonces él supo que algo iba mal y que lo único que quería comunicarle eran malas noticias; normalmente el director te llama por tu nombre cuando estas en problemas…o si le agradas, pero para Ichigo la primera opción era la más acertada—. Necesitas mejorar en la escuela, no entiendo como lo haces, pero apenas rozas el promedio que necesitas. Este es tu ultimátum, será mejor que me haga caso y se ponga a estudiar como nunca…o podría repetir año, ¿me comprende?

La voz de Ichigo fue apenas audible cuando respondió.

—Sí…

Últimamente sentía que nada iba bien: Grimmjow seguía sin salir de la estación de policía, la pelea con su padre, los vómitos, el mareo, el dolor de cabeza, el cuerpo cortado y ahora tenía un ultimátum de la escuela. Ojala él pudiera decir que sería pan comido subir sus notas, que lo único que necesitaba era poner más atención a clase, pero eso no sería más que estarse tirando una sarta de mentiras a la cara.

Afuera de las oficinas directivas había bancas pegadas a la pared, sentado en una de ellas, se puso a pensar. Los nudillos pegados a su frente, ojos cerrados, algo duro en su garganta. Es el crujido de la madera a su lado, avisando que alguien se ha sentado a su lado, lo que lo hace abrir los ojos y recuperar la postura.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Orihime.

—Eso creo.

—Si no te importa, esperare aquí contigo hasta que te vayas, por si acaso vuelves a tener más mareos y vómitos.

—No hace falta, pero si así lo quieres puedes quedarte y hacerme compañía, quizá platicarme algo.

— ¿Cómo qué?— quiso saber Orihime.

Ichigo se puso un dedo sobre la boca, comenzando a golpear pensativamente su labio.

—Cielos, no se…¿Ya tienes pensado que vas a estudiar?

—Arte— sonrió Orihime, cuando se trataba de hablar del arte ella podía pasar horas enteras— de hecho estoy esperando una entrevista para conseguir una beca en una escuela de arte. ¿Qué estudiaras tú?

Él sonrió, sus labios curvándose específicamente hacia un solo lado, dejando que una risa ligera se escapara.

—Nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes a que me refiero. Acabas de escuchar al director, está loco si cree que subiré mis notas como por arte de magia.

—Los exámenes están cerca, esos podrían ayudarte.

—Si entendiera las materias sí, pero no— frustrado, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que no entiendo nada. ¿Realmente tienes que preguntarlo? Estoy seguro que todos escuchan cuando los profesores se quejan en frente del salón por lo bajo de mis notas, incluso tú.

—Bueno, si…pero…pensé que…Olvídalo— sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a juguetear con sus pulgares—.Yo podría ayudarte.

—Ichigo— la dulce voz de la secretaria surgió de la nada, tomándolo por sorpresa. La veía asomándose por la puerta, haciéndole una seña con la mano—. En un momento te llevo a casa, ¿esta bien? Iré por las llaves.

Volvió a desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido, en el interior se escuchaban los sonidos de los cajones moviéndose. Ichigo volvió a centrar su atención en Orihime.

— ¿Ayudarme?

—A estudiar, mis amigas me dicen que soy buena tutora— se puso de pie lentamente, sin dejar de ponerle atención. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo, la punta de sus dedos casi tocando la piel de su cuello—Piénsalo y puedes darme tu respuesta cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

Comenzó a caminar de espaldas en dirección al salón, lentamente para poder escuchar la respuesta que le diera y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, esperando. Pero las palabras tardaron en llegar a Ichigo, de repente sintió como si solo quisiera mirarla por un largo rato y no hacer nada más que observar la expresión expectante de su rostro. Cejas levantadas, ojos más abiertos, labios curvados, su rostro extendiéndose hacia adelante y medio ladeado. Se dio cuenta de que no solo era una artista si no que ella también era algo parecido al arte, interesante, no puedes parar de mirarlo…muy bello. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, Orihime ya había comenzado a disminuir la velocidad aún más. Lo primero que él hizo fue sonreírle.

—Definitivamente lo pensare, gracias.

* * *

En el recreo no pudo resistirse más y saco su libreta de dibujos.

La punta de su lápiz se quedó quieta sobre la hoja, sin saber que debería comenzar a dibujar primero. Tenía varias imágenes mentales de Ichigo grabadas en su mente el día de hoy y todas quería dibujarlas. Ichigo sin camiseta apoyado sobre un lavabo, Ichigo apoyándose sobre su banca con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Ichigo sentado con una expresión seria en su rostro afuera de la oficina del director, Ichigo pensando su respuesta mientras no dejaba de mirarla, la espalda descubierta de Ichigo, la apariencia de sus ojos antes de responderle, su ceño fruncido.

Antes de incluso decidirse, sus manos comenzaros a moverse, haciendo trazos aquí y allá. El dibujo que haría sería aquel de cuando Ichigo estaba pensando en que respuesta darle. Su cabello siempre era la parte más difícil, pero también una de las que más le gustaba dibujar.

Y así pasó horas y horas, durante clase y hasta en su casa, haciendo todos los dibujos de Ichigo que habían estado en su mente. Se perdió tanto en dibujar que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que pasaría otro día más estando completamente sola en casa.

* * *

Antes de entrar a la casa, se aseguró de regresar a la secretaria la chaqueta del director, después recorrió todo el camino hasta su cuarto sin camisa y así se quedó tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama.

Era como si su cuerpo fuera agua y su cerebro estuviera lleno de dinamitas que se activaban con el movimiento. Movía su cadera para acomodarse sobre la cama, explosión. Movía su brazo para acomodar la almohada, explosión. Movía la cabeza a para mirar hacia un lado, explosión. Eran detonaciones que comenzaban como una chispa, expandiéndose, abriéndose paso y entonces terminaban con dolor e incluso escalofríos.

Aún era temprano, pero se sentía como si fuera de madrugada y él no hubiera dormido por horas. En el mueble a lado de su cama, estaba el dibujo que Orihime había hecho de él, recargado sobre la lámpara. Mientras más lo miraba, más le pesaban los parpados de los ojos y más le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, pero le era fácil dejar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa.

No tardo en quedarse dormido.

Comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo se derritiera hasta hacerse agua que flotaba en un espacio sin gravedad y se esparcía en distintas direcciones. Luego llegaron los sueños sin sentido con personas que no tenían rostro ni una silueta definida, de pronto sintió tristeza y sintió que, incluso dormido, podría haber comenzado a llorar de no ser que de pronto sintió cosquilleos y un piquete que finalmente lo saco del sueño.

Apresuro su mano a la parte de su mejilla donde había sentido la sensación de un piquete y algo se embarro por toda su cara. Era ligera, fácil de deformar, fría y tenía un olor que Ichigo conocía bien: espuma depilatoria.

Gruño y entonces escucho la risa desenfrenada de alguien que golpeaba su rodilla repetidas veces a la vez que su pie tamborileaba el piso por la gracia que le causaba.

—Grimmjow…grandísimo hijo de puta, déjame dormir— mascullo Ichigo contra la almohada y entonces se levantó precipitadamente, ignorando los estallidos en su cabeza—. ¡Grimmjow! ¿Qué…? Es decir, ¿cuándo…? ¿Qué paso?

Él extendió los brazos hacia ambos lados con modestia.

—Se lo han creído todo, ya no soy sospechoso de robo, me han dejado salir y estoy de vuelta. ¡Mierda que sí!— exclamo Grimmjow, apretando los puños con triunfo—. Me siento de maravilla. Pero tú te ves como la mierda.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Ichigo volvía a tener el mismo aspecto deplorable del día anterior. Para cuando Renji había regresado de la escuela, Grimmjow ya le había dado a Ichigo algo que llamaba _levanta muertos_, una receta que había aprendido por ahí para disminuir los efectos de la resaca, de forma que ya no había explosiones dentro de su cabeza cuando se movía. Para celebrar su regreso, se habían ido a su lugar de reunión preferido –la piscina vacía y grafitiada que está cerca de su casa y habían bebido cerveza que esta vez sí se había obtenido legalmente.

En su mesa, mientras luchaba contra el sueño, alguien toco su hombro y al mirarla, juraría que se sintió ligeramente mejor.

—Hey, Dibujante de Extraños.

Tenía los codos sobre la mesa, la cabeza acunada dentro de la palma de su mano y una sonrisa perezosa en el rostro debido al poco sueño que había logrado obtener después de la bienvenida de Grimmjow.

—Hola— lo saludo Orihime, sentándose en la mesa que él tenía a un lado. En sus manos, cargaba la camiseta escolar que le había prestado la otra vez—. Quería agradecerte por prestármela ayer y devolvértela. Gracias por prestármela y no dejarme oler a vomito.

—No hay de que, Dibujante de Extraños.

Ella se la ofreció e Ichigo estiro la mano para tomarla. Cuando la tomo, noto que sus dedos estaban a escasos milímetros de tocar los de ella y, fugazmente, deseo haberlos estirado solo un poco más así podría haber sentido como era la piel de ella. Era una duda que tenía desde el día en que ella había sobado su espalda y lo tranquilizaba mientras devolvía su estómago en el lavabo de una escuela, y se había hecho más fuerte en el momento que casi pudo sentir sus dedos tocando su cuello que, igual que ahora, se habían quedado a milímetros de hacerlo.

—Veras, también quería saber…Bueno, ¿Cómo esta Grimmjow?

—Pues él esta…

En ese momento, dos manos cayeron sobre los hombres de Orihime. Ella salto sobre su asiento, al igual que Ichigo apenas la escucho gritar por lo repentino que había resultado todo. Ella se había se había sorprendido tanto que incluso se había puesto de pie y tenía una mano sobre su corazón asustado y agitado.

— ¡Justo aquí!— exclamo Grimmjow—. Libre de sospechas y devuelta a la rutina de siempre.

—Grimmjow…— Orihime no supo que decir—. ¡Qué buena noticia! Seguro que todos se alegran de que estés de vuelta, es decir, yo me alegro.

Grimmjow elevo un dedo y con el toco la barbilla de Orihime, guiñándole un ojo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

Orihime se rio, nerviosa y volvió a caminar de espaldas mientras se alejaba.

—De acuerdo, pues… ¡Ten un buen día!— volvió a sonreír nerviosa antes de darse la vuelta y reunirse con Tatsuki y Rukia.

Ichigo, con la mejilla apoyada sobre su puño, se volvió para mirar a Grimmjow.

—Si no controlas tus hormonas vas a lograr que las mujeres conspiren en tu contra y te den una orden de restricción.

Renji dejó escapar una carcajada, ganándose una llave al cuello de parte de Grimmjow. Aun así, no paro de reírse aun y cuando su amigo hacia lo posible por tirarlo al suelo. Mientras tanto, Ichigo se puso de pie y camino. Se sentía extrañamente nervioso, como si algo estuviera enrollando su estómago y tirara de él hacia abajo a medida que más se acercaba a su asiento.

—Inoue…—la llamo él. Se dio cuenta de que casi nunca la llamaba de esa manera. Ella estaba hablando con sus amigas, pero se separó de ellas para poder ir a donde él estaba.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué pasa?

Era extraño, mucha gente lo llamaba siempre por su apellido, pero nunca le había gustado tanto como su nombre sonaba en la voz de alguien más. Se llevó una mano hacia su nuca.

—Quería saber…Bueno, los exámenes empiezan pasado mañana y… ¿Qué tal eres para biología?

Orihime sonrió, como si el hecho de que él hubiera titubeado le causara gracia.

—Si no te molesta, quisiera agregar una condición.

—En absoluto, dime.

—Si quieres que te ayude a estudiar, tendrás que estar sobrio.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la biblioteca, varias horas de estudio después.

Ichigo recitaba por última vez, de memoria, los once diferentes sistemas del cuerpo humano y sus funciones.

—…Y por último, el sistema linfático— bostezo, colocando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano. Orihime lo miraba con expectación cuando abrió los ojos, los dedos entrelazados debajo de su barbilla—. Es aquel que…aporta ayuda a…las defensas del organismo para combatir enfermedades e infecciones.

Orihime alzo los brazos al cielo, moviéndolos como si fueran banderas.

— ¡Perfecto! Hemos terminado por hoy, te libero de tu sufrimiento.

—Esto ha sido matador— suspiro Ichigo, relajando su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Creo que mi cerebro está sacando humo, ¿puedes verlo?

Ella se acercó ligeramente entrecerrando los ojos, apartándose un mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja. Se rio, siguiéndole el juego.

—Definitivamente puedo verlo. Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí antes de que actives la alarma contra incendios.

Habían sido cuatro horas de recitar conceptos que ahora estaban grabados a fuego en su cerebro. Después de cada hora, Orihime apartaba los cuadernos y comenzaban los quince minutos de descanso; ella decía que ayudaba a relajarse y calmar la mente por la siguiente hora. Le compartió ese y muchos datos curiosos más mientras descansaban.

— ¿Un último consejo que deba saber?

Ella se llevó un dedo al labio en ademan pensativo.

— ¡Oh, sí! Algo que yo hago antes de dormir es que leo una vez más mis apuntes de estudio, pero escucha bien: solo una vez y no más.

—De acuerdo, lo hare. Gracias por ayudarme.

—No me agradezcas— estiro nuevamente los brazos, estirando su espalda y piernas. Cuando termino, comenzó a guardar sus libros en la mochila—, no fue nada.

Él estiro los dedos en busca de su lápiz, pero en el camino decidió que sentía curiosidad de algo. Movió la mano un poco más a un lado junto con todo su antebrazo de modo que se viera como un accidente y entonces lo sintió, la piel de ella. Fue un leve roce de sus dedos con ella, pero le basto para saber que había valido la pena fingir antes de apartar la mano con una disculpa. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo y calidez.

—Tatsuki está esperando por mí afuera— dijo Orihime, incorporándose y mirándolo desde arriba. Ichigo deseo poder verla así durante más tiempo, tenía el cabello sujetado en un desordenado molote y lo miraba directo a los ojos—. Asegúrate de no activar ninguna alarma con tu humo, ¿sí?

—Tendré cuidado— aseguro Ichigo.

Ella se despidió con un gesto de la mano, caminando hacia la puerta. En el camino Ichigo vio como tenía su cuaderno de dibujo en una mano y un lápiz en la otra, no miraba hacia donde iba por ir dibujando.

— ¿¡Es en serio!?—Exclamo él, a pesar de que en la biblioteca no se debía elevar la voz— ¿También dibujas mientras caminas? ¿Qué es algún tipo de necesidad biológica incontrolable?

—Algo así. Hey, puntos extra por usar una palabra que tiene relación con biología.

—Creo que estas un poco loca— rio Ichigo.

—Bueno— dijo Orihime girándose hacia él, haciendo una reverencia—. Soy una artista, por supuesto que estoy loca. ¿Qué esperabas?

* * *

Ya era de noche, veía la luna a través de la ventana abierta de su habitación. El exterior estaba lejos de ser descrito como tranquilo, no muy lejos de su ventana, Ichigo podía escuchar a un bebé llorando y gritando, a un hombre y a una mujer gritándose obscenidades a todo pulmón, cosas estrellándose ruidosamente contra la pared y una puerta que se estampaba con fuerza contra el marco. Después solo se escuchaba a la mujer y al bebe llorar.

De alguna manera, todo eso le hacía recordar su hogar, cuando vivía con su padre. Con la mirada clavada en el techo, rememoro su vida después de la muerte de su madre, Masaki Kurosaki. No tenía una familia feliz que recordar, ni tener deseos a futuro, pero a su mente la invadían las imágenes de todas las peleas que había tenido con su padre. Él estaba fuera de sí porque acababa de descubrir que su hijo fumaba marihuana y que había comenzado a llegar a casa borracho la mayoría del tiempo, y él siempre le decía lo mismo: que era culpa de él, que los había descuidado desde que había encontrado una nueva mujer a la que no soportaba, que no se metiera en su vida, le decía a gritos que lo dejara en paz. A veces duraban días o incluso semanas sin dirigirse la mirada ni la palabra, hasta que su padre volvía a enojarse con él porque se le veía en el rostro que estaba drogado.

La nariz comenzó a escocerle, los ojos desbordaron en discretas lágrimas que el seco de inmediato mientras miraba a la luna como si ahora quisiera culparla a ella. En la punta de sus dedos medio e índice sintió como su cigarro se iba consumiendo, las líneas rojas del fuego acercándose cada vez más a su piel, dio una última calada y lo apago en el cenicero que estaba en el mueble enseguida de su cama, sobre el cuaderno de los apuntes de estudio.

Pensó en Orihime mientras veía el humo ascender enfrente de su rostro, cerró los ojos para tener una imagen más clara de ella, de la Chica Loca y Dibujante de Extraños, recordó la sensación de su piel y su sonrisa, pero se sintió culpable y la esfumo de su mente como si fuera un pensamiento de humo.

Para evitar revivir más recuerdos o pensamientos, se puso a leer sus apuntes una sola vez, como le habían dicho. Eran tres hojas, al derecho y al revés, de teoría sobre la materia de biología. A la mitad de la segunda hoja, la luz de la habitación, y de la casa entera, comenzaron parpadear hasta que se quedaron apagadas.

Ichigo encendió una vela. En su casa era muy normal que se quedaran sin luz, no siempre podían pagar el recibo de la luz a tiempo porque no tenían el dinero para hacerlo –la mayoría del tiempo utilizaban el dinero que mandaban los padres de Renji o Grimmjow para ese tipo de gastos, pero a veces lo gastaban comprando drogas y alcohol-, así que estaban acostumbrados y siempre tenían velas esparcidas por toda la casa en caso de que llegaran a cortarles el suministro de luz. Casi siempre tenían que esperar a que los padres de Renji o Grimmjow cedieran a pagar, pero cuando no era así tenían que hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguir dinero, es decir, robarlo.

Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, juntándolas al final sobre la punta de su nariz. Mira el lúgubre fuego y sabe que esta vez no tiene tiempo para esperar, así que saca el pasamontañas que oculta bajo la madera de la estructura de su cama y lo sostiene entre sus manos, la luz de la flama creando sombras y brillos en puntos extraños. Camino por su habitación hasta la sala, llamando a Renji, porque era el único que también tenía una vela prendida y porque no podía volver a arriesgar a Grimmjow cuando acaba de ser liberado de sospecha.

—Renji…

La voz de él sonó amortiguada por la almohada que cubría su rostro.

—Lo sé. Hablare con mis padres mañana, no te preocupes.

—Olvídalo, no lo hagas. Yo me encargo esta vez.

Renji descubrió su rostro, incorporándose sobre su codo y mirando a Ichigo con la poca luz a la que tenía acceso. Vestía de negro, llevaba guantes, el pasamontañas y una chamarra con gorro. Dios sabría si pensaba ir armado o no. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándolo mejor.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Voy contigo.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Ta-raan! :D Eso es todo por hoy, espero realmente que les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento haber tardado más :D Gracias por leer 3

**Aviso Importante: **

Bueno chicas, estoy pronta a entrar a la universidad y no estoy muy segura pero creo que tardare en actualizar el siguiente capítulo porque tengo que arreglar unas cosas de la escuela. Además, les adelanto, he tenido en mi cabeza una idea de un oneshot Ichihime que me ha estado rondando últimamente y quiero escribirlo y subirlo cuanto antes, asi que necesito concentrarme en ese oneshot 3

Les prometo que actualizare esta historia en cuanto pueda 3 Gracias por leer ;3


	6. Chapter 5

**Robbers.**

¡He vuelto! Hsfakhfjshfksjafha

Lamento mi ausencia, pero he estado en la universidad, luego cambiado de ciudad, no tenía internet y cosas así, pero estoy de vuelta ya y con internet en la casa ;D Mi horario es de lo más bello del mundo, así que puedo dedicar mucho tiempo a escribir y a mis tareas y saflasjfkjakfa, que emoción jaja 3

Pronto sacare un one-shot ichihime en el que llevo un tiempo trabajando pero que aún no termino –u–' prometo que saldrá pronto, ya mero lo termino y espero les guste.

En fin, les dejo el capítulo de hoy y espero que les guste :D

Advertencia: a partir de este capítulo ya habrá contenido más "mature", referencia a drogas, alcoholismo y más.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Hoja en blanco.**

Últimamente él se distraía demasiado.

Era como tener un cuarto oscuro por un lado y un cuarto iluminado por el otro. Sus ojos, junto con su mente, se centraban en aquel que brillaba por un acto incontrolable de inercia.

Los nombres, fechas, acontecimientos y datos de la materia historia eran el cuarto de luces apagadas, mientras que Orihime era el otro cuyos rayos luminiscentes robaban tu atención sin que te dieras cuenta, casi como algo magnético que busca que atraer. De hecho, pensó Ichigo, Orihime era más como fuegos artificiales rayando el cielo con sus chispas y su humo, quitándole importancia a las estrellas. Cuando ella rosaba su codo con su brazo por accidente, Ichigo podía sentir como si los bellos de la zona que ella tocara pretendían ser mechas de fuego y chispas que se iban consumiendo hasta el interior de su piel, siguiendo su trayectoria hasta que él volvía a extrañar la sensación, deseando un roce más. _Una vez más_ que terminaba en otro _una vez más_ hasta tornarse en un codicioso _más_.

Además, Orihime tenía una forma extraña de tomar café.

—No creo haber conocido a alguien, además de ti, que use el agitador como popote para beber el café.

Ella estaba inclinada sobre unos apuntes, pensado en cómo explicarle a Ichigo, el agitador entre sus labios y la bebida caliente en su lengua. Cuando únicamente sus ojos se movieron para mirarlo, Ichigo deseo que su mente pudiera accionar como una cámara y guardar esa imagen en específico de ella para verla cuando él quisiera.

—En mi humilde opinión— Orihime se señaló a sí misma, enderezándose sobre la silla—, es mejor así. Es como un…_suministrador _que te da la cantidad perfecta de café para que tu lengua no se queme.

— ¿Suministrador? Ah, claro, es porque eres artista, ¿no? Y los artistas no son muy normales.

— ¡Exacto! Si eres normal y dices ser artista, entonces no es artista. Es una de dos, no puedes tenerlo todo— ella alzo sus manos, moviéndolas arriba y abajo como si fueran una balanza—. Deberías intentar beber café de esta manera.

Ichigo casi se ahogó con su propia saliva y Orihime tuvo el reflejo de darle palmadas en la espalda. Luego comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza, ruidosamente, en la biblioteca. Su risa haciendo eco, rebotando en las paredes en distintas direcciones hasta que llegaban casi al pasillo. Orihime le cubrió la boca con las manos, presionando con fuerza, llevándose un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio casi al borde de la risa.

— ¿Con el agitador, dices?— pronuncio Ichigo aun con las manos de Orihime sobre su rostro. Deseo que ella las dejara ahí por un largo rato, pero no fue así.

—Eso mismo.

— ¿Tú no sabes lo que dicen de los hombres que beben con popote, cierto?

— ¿Es algo malo?

—Depende de tu nivel de racismo u homofobia.

Orihime abrió la boca en una perfecta "O". Su garganta hizo un sonido rasposo cuando quiso reír pero se contuvo igualmente colocando sus manos sobre su boca temblorosa por el deseo de reír. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos.

—O sea que me has incitado a ser gay— otro sonido rasposo de Orihime—. O tal vez _crees_ que soy gay y me lo has dicho por este perfectamente anaranjado cabello, cien por ciento natural y envidiable— se pasó la mano dramáticamente por el cabello, sacudiendo dramáticamente la cabeza al final como si grabara un comercial de shampoo—. Pero tendré que decepcionar a mis admiradores masculinos, porque yo soy todo un macho, sin querer sonar racista.

Y entonces Ichigo logro su cometido, Orihime dejó escapar la carcajada más ruidosa que él haya escuchado jamás. Para muchos fue un ruido molesto, pero para Ichigo fueron como pequeñas descargas que se metían en su piel e iban directo a algún lugar de su pecho, haciéndolo temblar y ponerse cálido.

—Ustedes dos—los llamo la bibliotecaria—, tendré que pedirles que se marchen.

Y así lo hicieron. Recogieron las cosas lo más rápido posible que pudieron y salieron al pasillo, donde Orihime volvió a reírse con la cara roja y la respiración dificultosa.

—Terrible— dijo ella—. Nos corrieron.

—Eres muy…— _bonita_, le surgió la palabra en la mente, pero opto por algo más—inteligente, pero peligrosamente ruidosa para reírte.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, en la orilla de una piscina vacía y que usaban para patinar, Ichigo observaba los frutos de su distracción como un recordatorio de que todo le salía mal constantemente. Sostenía el papel encima de su cabeza mientras él estaba recostado en el piso caliente por el sol.

La tinta roja de su nota reprobatoria comenzó a contraerse hacia el cielo, como succionada por él e Ichigo soltó el humo que contenía dentro de su boca. Cuando se disipo, el número volvía a estar ahí completamente leíble. Ichigo trato de tomar la calificación y moverla, pellizcando el papel sin lograr nada más que arrugarlo. Entonces recordó que era tinta y era papel, y que no podía simplemente tomar la tinta entre sus dedos como si fuera un objeto.

— ¿Es una carta de amor?— la voz de Grimmjow le llego como si estuviera bajo el agua, ahogada, distorsionada— ¿De quién es, suertudo bastardo?

—Carta de amor apache— corrigió Ichigo, siguiéndole el juego—, o algo así. Me puso un tres de calificación con rojo sobre mi nombre, pero todos sabemos que un tres forma un corazón si usas tu imaginación y que el rojo es el color dela pasión.

Su voz era rasposa, arrastrada, con poca fluidez. Era aire juntándose y chocando con aire. Su cerebro con la sensación de estar nublado, como si realmente tuviera nubes dentro de su cabeza e hicieran las cosas más livianas y retorcidas. Le pasaba cuando estaba drogado.

—Creo que quiere follar contigo— opino Renji.

—Qué asco— dijo Ichigo y llevo la parte encendida de su cigarro de marihuana contra el papel, justo sobre su calificación. Un anillo de fuego se extendió en naranja brillante y negro, haciendo un agujero a través del cual Ichigo se distrajo viendo el cielo. El fuego creció y se hizo una pequeña llama en el papel, devorando con su calor todo a su paso. Ichigo mantuvo el papel agarrado hasta que la hoja se había casi consumido por completo, cuando la pequeña llama ya estaba cerca de la yema de su dedo pulgar, quemándolo solo por la cercanía de su calor y entonces lo soltó.

Lo último que vino a su mente antes de que las drogas y el alcohol lo noquearan, fue como su nombre se había visto arrasado por el fuego en aquella hoja de papel.

Al despertar estaba en su cuarto, sobre su cama y era de noche. Y su cuerpo se sentía como plastilina al sol o un ancla dentro cayendo a lo profundo del mar. Demasiado alcohol. Demasiada marihuana.

Normalmente alucinaba cosas, pero cuando sintió dos manos firmemente pegadas a su cintura y un peso sobre su cadera, supo que no era alucinación que una chica de cabello verde y semidesnuda –una sábana cubriéndola y un nudo a la altura de sus pechos- estaba sentada a horcajadas de él.

Traviesa, la chica cambio su peso, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras sus frías manos, situadas debajo de la camisa de Ichigo, iban ascendiendo por su abdomen hasta terminar con cada mano sobre su pecho. Para ese punto, la camisa de Ichigo estaba completamente enrollada hacia arriba casi a la altura de su cuello, los dedos de la chica extendidos para abarcar lo más posible de la caliente piel de Ichigo. Ella lamio sus labios y movió sus caderas ligeramente hacia adelante y atrás en un movimiento casi felino. Ichigo sintió el movimiento sobre su cadera.

—Finalmente— ronroneo ella—. Has despertado.

Sus afiladas uñas se encajaron en el pecho de Ichigo. Cuando el quiso retirarlas, se vio impedido por la languidez que sentía en todo su cuerpo y las explosiones de dolor que surgían con cada movimiento de sus músculos. Eran intensas como granadas implantadas dentro de su cuerpo, que se activaban con el movimiento y su cabeza se llevaba la peor parte. Ichigo sostuvo con ambas manos su rostro, mostrando los dientes con dolor.

—Ow, alguien se siente terriblemente mal, ¿no es cierto?— su voz, increíblemente seductora, estaba muy cerca de su oído—. Yo puedo hacerte sentir mejor, Ichigo— susurro enderezándose y comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre el miembro de Ichigo, gimiendo, cerrando los ojos con satisfacción.

—Nell…— dijo Ichigo. Estaba drogado, igual que ella y no coordinaba ni lograba entender por completo la situación. Su estado era tan deplorable que sentía que era necesario escarbar en su cerebro para poder decir las palabras correctas. A pesar de las explosiones la tomo por los hombros—. Detente.

Y entonces ocurrió algo extraño. En un parpadear de ojos, el rostro de Nell ya no estaba ahí. Había sido sustituido por uno inocente, brillante y muy hermoso rostro. Una enorme cabellera naranja le caía por la espalda y los hombros. Orihime lo miraba fijamente a él con sus enormes ojos grises, directo a los ojos y al alma. Sus latidos se metieron dentro de él y se pusieron al mismo ritmo. Su tacto era tibio, pero como el fuego a la vez.

Nell miro como las pupilas de Ichigo se dilataban y su boca iba abriéndose poco a poco en sorpresa y algo cambio en él.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrerle los brazos con las puntas de los dedos rosando su piel con una sensación hormigueante.

Según la mente de Ichigo, Orihime le sonrió. Pero en realidad Nell gimió y el sonido de su voz basto para romper el hechizo. La nubosidad y la dilatación fueron desapareciendo de su mirada, sus manos apartándose de ella y una nueva mirada en su rostro.

—Grimmjow— pronuncio Ichigo, más como una pregunta hacia ella.

Nell suspiro, manteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas lento. Cuando Ichigo volvió a intentar detenerla, Nell arremetió tomando ambas manos de él y colocándolas detrás de su cabeza. Ichigo hizo una mueca de dolor y gruño.

—Está en su cuarto, desnudo, sudando y completamente dormido, quizá aun sintiendo el frenetismo del orgasmo sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Ichigo estaba demasiado agotado, drogado y confundido como para poder lidiar con esto. Apenas era capaz hablar, su cuerpo no obedecía, permanecía quieto y tieso sobre la cama. Estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer algo y Nell lo sabía perfectamente cuando se inclinó a besar los músculos del abdomen de Ichigo, pasando su lengua alrededor y dentro de su ombligo. Ichigo gimió y Nell sonrió felinamente complacida. Su cadera parecían olas sobre la de él, un movimiento ondulante constante sobre el miembro de Ichigo.

Debajo de la sabana, Nell estaba completamente desnuda, despojada de sus prendas por un Grimmjow salvaje, completamente fuera de sí, y a Ichigo le incomodaba saber eso, al mismo tiempo que le daba alivio el estar vestido. Nell llevo su dedo al elástico de sus bóxeres y acerco sus labios al oído de Ichigo, mordiendo el lóbulo, haciéndolo gemir contra su voluntad.

—Veo como me miras— le susurro ella al oído, su aliento chocando en su mejilla—. Sé que me deseas, que me deseas tanto que me follaras ahora. Así que hazlo, Ichigo, hazlo. Estoy lista para ti.

Comenzó a introducir su dedo por debajo de la tela del bóxer e Ichigo logro apartar su mano. Miles de dolores detonaron en su cuerpo y sobre todo su cabeza, que comenzó a sentirse pesada y somnolienta.

— ¿Tal vez debería ser mas salvaje?— aventuro ella, tomando el cuello de su camisa y rasgándola por la mitad. Presiono más su feminidad contra Ichigo, más fuerte, con más urgencia y deseo—. Te gusta cómo me muevo sobre ti, ¿cierto? ¿No crees que sería mejor sin nada de ropa? ¿Estar dentro de mí?

—Nell…vete. Lo digo enserio— a Ichigo le costó mucho poder pronunciar las palabras y sostenerla por los codos, en un intento inútil por frenarla. Se sentía al borde del sueño o la inconciencia o algo parecido, haciendo esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Nell se inclinó hacia él e Ichigo aparto la cara a un lado

—Ichigo, tómame. Tómame ahora. Aunque sea solo por una hora, hazme tuya— le rogo al oído, gimiendo para él.

— ¿Cómo una prostituta? No, quítate de encima.

Nell rio, sus manos ahora subían y bajaban en el pecho de Ichigo, tocando su duro abdomen y mordiéndose los labios.

—Esas zorras no son capaces de hacer sentir a sus clientes lo que yo hago sentir a Grimmjow en menos de treinta minutos. Lo que te hace sentir a ti será algo que te dejara con ganas de más, adicto a mí.

— ¿Ah, sí?— la voz de Ichigo era juguetona, seductora.

—Si…mucho— murmuro Nell, lentamente en lo que a ella le pareció una voz sensual.

—Antes de follarte, ¿no crees que sería mejor un beso primero?

Ichigo tomo sus muñecas y las movió para que ahora apoyara sus manos sobre el colchón. En ningún momento dejo de mirarla mientras su mano recorría el lado derecho de su cara, suavemente, lentamente. Nell movió una mano, la puso sobre la cadera de Ichigo, comenzando a deslizarla hacia debajo de nuevo. Ella aumento la intensidad de sus movimientos sobre la cadera de Ichigo y entonces la mano de Ichigo cambio abruptamente y se puso sobre su hombro, empujándola fuera de la cama. Él se incorporó con un gruñido, la sostuvo del brazo para levantarla y la arrastro fuera de su cuarto.

Ni con todas las drogas y el alcohol del mundo Ichigo tendría sexo con Nell.

—Si te vuelves a acercar a mi habitación o a intentar algo parecido a lo que acabas de hacer, te voy a lastimar y te vas a arrepentir de haberte ofrecido a mí— dijo Ichigo. Su voz era fuerte, enojada y muy varonil.

Nell recostó la cabeza en el marco de su puerta y le sonrió de lado.

—Para lastimarme vas a tener que tocarme, Ichigo. Sabes que las palabras no me hieren.

—Si te llegara a tocar— dijo Ichigo—, créeme que no te gustaría nada, porque no sería en la forma que tú crees. Ahora, lárgate antes de que pierda más la paciencia contigo.

Nell incorporo la cabeza lánguidamente, se llevó las manos al nudo de la manta y lo deshizo. Su piel, sus pechos y su feminidad quedaron expuestos a los ojos de Ichigo, que miraban hacia otro lado, a un punto en una esquina del techo. Nell cruzo la habitación arrastrando tras ella la sabana, lentamente, abrió la puerta de Grimmjow y la dejo abierta. Grimmjow se despertó cuando Nell salto a horcajadas de él, besándolo apasionadamente mientras gemía contra su boca por el movimiento de él dentro de ella. Grimmjow lanzo una almohada contra la puerta, cerrándola. Pero para entonces, incluso antes, Ichigo ya había cerrado la suya y regresado a su cama.

Por el resto de la tarde, Ichigo soporto el interminable dolor de estar borracho y drogado, mientras escuchaba a Nell gemir desde el otro lado. Lo hacía apropósito e Ichigo lo sabía.

—Un poco actuado, ¿no crees?— pregunto Renji desde el marco de la puerta, regresando de estar en quien sabe que parte de la ciudad y haciendo quien sabe qué.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos cubiertos por su antebrazo.

— ¿Podrás ir mañana a la escuela en ese estado?

Se le vinieron a la cabeza un arsenal completo de razones para no ir y una sola para ir, lo suficientemente buena como para pisotear sus demás argumentos. Se rio para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Como si estar drogado y alcoholizado me hubiera detenido alguna vez.

Mientras el silencio crecía entre ellos, Ichigo se sintió terriblemente culpable sabiendo que había dejado a Orihime sola para la sesión de estudio por haber estado en la piscina, llenando su cuerpo con humo y marihuana. Ya no los habían dejado regresar a la biblioteca, así que habían acordado verse en casa de ella, pero no fue así y él se sentía como si le hubiera dado una patada a un cachorro. Llevándose las manos al cabello, dejo caer todo el peso de su cabeza contra la almohada.

* * *

No había estudiado, los profesores no sentían agrado por él, sentía como si una pelea de box estuviera dentro de su cabeza y un repentino ruido en la entrada del salón capto su atención tanto como la de los demás.

Orihime abrió la puerta, frotándose la frente con una mano y haciendo muecas. Un par de risas se escucharon en la sala, ella misma también encontraba graciosa su torpeza e igualmente comenzó a reírse. Antes de que Tatsuki o Rukia hubieran llegado a ella, Ichigo se encontraba ya frente a ella.

Apareció de repente en su campo de visión, tras haber cerrado los ojos como si eso calmara el dolor en su frente. Cuando los abrió él ya estaba ahí y le sonrió.

—Dibujante de extraños— saludo él.

— ¡Eh! ¡Hola!— dijo ella y paro de sobar su frente.

—Sobre ayer…no pude ir. Lo siento.

—Ah, eso. No te preocupes. ¿Has estudiado por tu cuenta?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad ni siquiera sé que examen tenemos hoy.

—Literatura— le informo Orihime—, pero siempre son de opción múltiple. ¿En serio nada de nada?

—Nada de nada. Soy una hoja en blanco.

—Si…tienes el aspecto de una. Estas demasiado pálido— observo Orihime entrecerrando los ojos y retrocedió—. ¿No vas a vomitar de nuevo, verdad?

—Claro que no— se rio Ichigo—. Tuve una mala noche de sueño, eso es todo.

Estaba pálido, ojeroso y tenía aspecto de apenas poder mantenerse de pie.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. El profesor entro directo al frente de la clase y anuncio el examen más sencillo desde la creación de los exámenes, lo que significaba que sus cerebros estaban a punto de ser explotados si no es que licuados dentro de su cráneo.

Ichigo fue a su lugar, pero antes de poder sentarse Orihime tiro de la manga de su camisa y lo llevo unas cuantas bancas más atrás, donde dos sillas, situadas una junto a la otra pero en distintas filas, estaban vacías. Antes de que sentarse, ella le susurró al oído:

—Cópiame lo que puedas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por favor se disimulado.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te voy a dejar copiarme.

A veces, cuando Orihime le permitía mirar su hoja para copiar las respuestas, Ichigo se descubría viéndola más bien a ella por un tiempo que le parecía tan largo que le sorprendía que no le llamaran la atención. Después sacudía la cabeza y ponía los pies en la tierra, la culpabilidad tocando su pecho, y pasaba las respuestas.

Ichigo se mantuvo en el salón hasta el último, haciéndole pensar a su profesor que le había quitado el examen sin darle oportunidad de reflexionar bien sus respuestas. No se sentía con ganas de caminar, así que se recostó sobre la mesa de su banca y cerró los ojos hasta que alguien toco su espalda. Cuando él la miro, ella le dio unas cuantas palmadas ya habiendo confirmado que no estaba dormido y le sonrió.

— ¡Arriba ese ánimo! Hoy es viernes y el lunes es el— Orihime alzo los puños a la altura de los hombros, como si sintiera mucho orgullo— el último, pero el más difícil, examen.

—Mi tortura está a punto de terminar, me siento como en las nubes— y no era mentira. Más bien se sentía como si _él_ fuera una nube, flotando ligera en un espacio infinito—. Gracias por dejarme copiar tu examen.

Orihime inclino la cabeza a un lado.

—La verdad no sé de qué me hablas— dijo, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo como si dijera _de nada_.

— ¿Aun me ayudaras a estudiar?

Orihime le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

— ¿A caso el sol sale de día y la luna sale de noche?— rio y quito su mano—. Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo?

— ¿El domingo? Que lo que resta del día de hoy y el sábado sean para relajarse.

—O para dibujar.

—O para dibujar, si— concordó Ichigo—. Y beber café con un _suministrador _así no te quemas.

—Bienvenido al club.

— ¿Entonces hay un club?

— Más bien una mafia— corrigió Orihime, arrugando las cejas—. Suena más intimidante, ¿no crees?

—No es en absoluto intimidante que las personas que beben café con el agitador. Con algo que ni siquiera es un popote.

—Pero podría…

—Quizá, aunque no lo creo muy posible.

— ¡Bah!— Orihime hizo un ademan con la mano—. Te falta imaginación, eso es todo.

Ichigo le sonrió de lado y Orihime lamento que sus ojos no pudieran tomar fotografías. Era artista, casi siempre lo pesaba y lo deseaba, a veces lo hacía, pero cuando traía a la mente la imagen no podía evitar cambiar algo. Pero si sus ojos fueran cámara, definitivamente tendría un gran almacén de Ichigo. Él tenía algo…él era… algo que iba más allá de solo ser _dibujable_, solo que aún no encontraba una palabra que lo describiera.

Orihime solo sabía que le _gustaba_ dibujar a Ichigo; su portafolio ya tenía algunos retratos de él.

—Puede ser.

Ella iba a sonreírle, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz, un grito. Tatsuki. La llamo por su nombre en voz alta y cuando la miro, le hizo gestos para que se acercara, igual que Rukia. Orihime hizo un gesto con el dedo pulgar e índice para pedirles tiempo. Lo miro a él y se vio nuevamente interrumpida cuando quiso despedirse.

— ¿En mi casa?— pregunto Ichigo de repente.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué si estudiamos en mi casa el domingo?

—Me parece bien.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Hablamos después?

—Está bien.

Y Orihime se despidió de él y se fue con sus amigas. Grimmjow y Renji no tardaron en llegar con él. Ichigo los miro a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—El domingo— comenzó Ichigo, agudizando su mirada— Inoue me ayudara a estudiar para cálculo. O fingen no existir y no hacen absolutamente nada de ruido o salgan de la casa. Voy a necesitar concentrarme.

**FIN.**

* * *

Taa-daaa.

Es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado :D déjenme saber que opinan en los reviews.

Gracias por leer:D


	7. Chapter 6

**Robbers.**

¡He regresado! *se quita las cadenas, las lagañas de los ojos y aparta los cuadernos de un manotazo* He finalizado exámenes parciales por fin y pienso festejarlo escribiendo este capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero como he dicho, es culpa de los exámenes parciales afklasjfas.

Eeeeeeeeeen fin *inserten voz de German Garmendia*, les dejo aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo suficientemente largo para recompensar mi ausencia, y espero que lo disfruten :D

**Kathe:** Me mataste con este ''Se supone que los fics traen emociones y tú lo haces de maravilla'' slfjlskfjkaslfa déjame te hago un altar por tus reviews *O* Gracias por pasar a leer :D Me alegra que te guste la historia.

**Zae: **A mi me da mucho gusto que leeas mi historia *W* Gracias por tu review :D

**Monica: **No, ¡tu eres genial! Jaja. Gracias por pasar a leer y por tu review 3

**Kumikoson4: **Gracias por tus reviews! Sdfkljaskfla aquí te dejo el cápitulo y espero que lo disfruten :D sakfljasfas gracias por pasar a leer 3

**Catalina: **No estoy muy segura de cuando lo actualizare, estoy esperando a que mi musa de Poison & Wine regrese o algo por el estilo jajaj D': Necesito más ideas para saber que hacer o algo D: gracias por tu review, tratare de escribir algo para P&W ;D

**Yuli2401: **jkfasjfljsfklsga gracias por tu review :D espero que te guste el cápitulo de hoy ;D

**Misaki: **Me encanto tu review y declaro mi autoridad sobre ese review posteando el siguiente capítulo de todos modos! Pronto habrá algo de _love_ entre Ichigo y Hime…Pronto. Pero primero lo primero. Disfruta el capítulo y gracias por tu review.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La persona de muchos errores.**

Aquel momento…era un momento que merecía festejarse.

Dos brazos se alzaron hacia el techo, los pulmones aun conteniendo el grito del festejo dentro de ellos como esperando a que alguien active el botón detonante, felicidad y tranquilidad.

Mucha tranquilidad.

— ¡Practica y teoría terminada!— la voz de Orihime sonaba más a como si estuviera soltando aire y ese aire fuera apenas una mínima parte de emoción— ¡Libertaaaaaaaaaad!

Sus brazos alzados con los puños rematando, parecía una guerrera que acaba de librar una batalla épica de la cual ella hubiera sido una heroína que pasaría a la historia con sus grandes hazañas durante la gran batalla. Y su último grito (_Libertaaaaaaaaaad_) era aquel en el que toda su adrenalina, todo su sudor y dolor valían la pena porque ella había ganado.

Y luego estaba Ichigo…sin acción alguna.

Él era simplemente un humano con la cabeza, junto con su imaginación, bien plantada en la tierra. _Un simple muchacho_. No era un valeroso caballero ni un guerrero y menos un personaje heroico. Simplemente era él estando en su casa, sentado en su cama mientras la euforia salía de su cuerpo en un grito de culminación. Mientras tanto Ichigo esperaba como la persona de muchos errores que era a que ella terminara.

Del festejo llego la relajación, y entonces Orihime extendió sus brazos aún más hacia arriba para estirar su espalda. Dejo caer su peso contra el respaldo de la silla y las manos sobre la mesa; al otro lado estaba Ichigo, con las manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla, moviendo el cuello y crujidos generándose con el movimiento.

—Tu seriedad es preocupante— opino Orihime.

Un último crujido e Ichigo la miro a ella antes de contestar.

— ¿En serio? Porque eras tú la que me parecía preocupante hace unos momentos.

—Acabamos _de terminar de estudiar cálculo_, ¿Por qué festejarlo debería ser preocupante? En cambio tú luces como si quisieras seguir estudiando por los siglos de los siglos, amen.

—Nadie quiere eso— se rio Ichigo, frotándose las manos sobre la tela de sus pantalones—. Dibujante de extraños, me estas llamando anormal dentro de mi propio territorio. Aquí, _tú eres_ la extraña que festeja como si acabara de salvar al mundo.

—Acabo de salvarte a ti— Orihime pico con su dedo el pecho de Ichigo; él se sobo en el área afectada cuando ella se retiró— de reprobar calculo. Y ya no tendremos que estudiar más a partir de mañana. ¡Mañana! Prácticamente a partir de hoy, pero mañana es el examen y nada se acaba hasta que se acaba, pero bueno…— alzo las manos a la altura de los hombros—. Respetare el hecho de que esta es tu casa, así que admitiré que soy la extraña aquí.

—La victoria es dulce como la miel— se jacto Ichigo fingiendo arrogancia—. Pero, por Dios, lo único que quiero ahora es apartarme lo más que pueda de los números— dijo y empujo la mesa en la que habían estado trabajando hacia un lado, lejos de ellos. Sin barreras—. Mucho mejor.

Quiso recostar la espalda sobre su colchón, con la sensación de que el contacto seria como estar durmiendo sobre una gran bola de masa blanda. Suave, cómoda, reconfortante y calmante. Pero con Orihime ahí, sentada en una silla de madera que rechinaba con cada movimiento, se lo pensó más de dos veces. Y ella estaba ahí, con los pies apoyados fuera del alcance del piso, los codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro sobre sus puños. Ichigo pudo ver en sus ojos una pregunta y espero a que ella la formulara.

—Se me ha olvidado preguntarte como te fue en los otros exámenes.

Ichigo se tensó, lo sentía en su espalda, justo entre sus omóplatos. Una presión creciente y tirante. Por supuesto, no le diría la verdad.

—Bien.

—Me alegro.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Seguramente fue el doble de difícil conmigo dependiendo de tu inteligencia— Ichigo recurrió a los halagos para zafarse de esta—. ¿Siempre has sido tan lista?

Orihime se ruborizo, negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no, no. Para nada, esto es el resultado de no tener vida social activa y encandilarse con la luz del sol al salir por la tarde.

—Me estas tomando el pelo. Eres como una clase de ermitaña o algo por el estilo.

—Casi— Orihime cuadro los hombros, riéndose de sí misma—. ¿Se puede decir lo mismo de ti?— pregunto, mirando a su alrededor.

Antes de que Orihime llegara, Ichigo se aseguró de retirar todas las colillas de cigarros, restos de hierba y botellas de vino o cerveza del cuarto. Con Renji y Grimmjow la limpieza es de la última –muy por debajo de las cosas que están categorizadas dentro de _último_- de sus preocupaciones y eso es porque no suelen tener visitas a menudo.

—Soy un hombre que tiene como compañeros de casa a Renji y Grimmjow, es imposible que alguna vez sea una especie de ermitaño— se rio, pasándose las manos por el cabello. A Orihime le costó apartar los ojos de su frente, del aspecto que tenía cuando estaba siendo cubierta por sus mechones naranjas.

— ¿O sea que tu familia no vive aquí contigo?

Y surgió un cambio.

Fue tan evidente como el cambio que realizas cuando desequilibras una balanza al poner más peso en una sola placa.

—No— su voz sonó ronca, contenida. Parecía que hubiera decido tragarse las demás palabras que iba decir, su garganta y sus labios de alguna manera lucían tensos, como acallados por una mano invisible. Luego lo dijo con un tono más normal—: No.

_No_ y _No_. Una misma respuesta que actuaban como jaulas, encerrando tras sus rejas verbales los sentimientos que le llegaron cuando de pronto recordó la reciente visita a su padre.

_Ojala que no. No los quiero cerca de mí. No los soporto, odio quien es desde que mi mamá murió. Lo odio cuando esta con la otra mujer, cuando no me deja ver a mis hermanas. Lo odio cuando lo estoy odiando y eso me hace odiarlo más. No y no._

Tensión.

Silencio.

Algo…_reprimido_.

— ¿Se puede saber porque?— se sintió entrometida, como si estuviera metiendo los dedos en un espacio pequeño donde no debería y estuviera haciendo fuerza para llegar más lejos. _Detente_, se ordenó, _¿Qué estás haciendo? _Trago saliva, humedeció sus labios y quiso retractarse de su pregunta, pero él le contesto.

—Mi papá creyó que esto me ayudaría a alejarme de algunos problemas— la sonrisa de su rostro tenía un mensaje evidente: _pero no fue así. _Y Orihime no pudo sacársela de la cabeza, no porque quisiera dibujarla después o porque le hubiera gustado como lucia aquella sonrisa en él, era por algo más que ella no entendió.

Quiso reír para aligerar la situación, pero solo consiguió sacar aire a la vez que sonreía mirando al piso.

—No veo como dejándote solo eso podría funcionar—quiso ser amable. Sus preguntas se le había ido más allá de una conversación casual y lo único que podía hacer era estar de su lado.

Y entonces una parte de la mejilla de Ichigo se movió hacia un lado y sonrió. Entonces Orihime si deseo poder tener hoja y lápiz para dibujarlo. Aquella sonrisa, tan rara en él, pero a la vez tan acertada. Tan extraña. Fue un movimiento que Orihime vio desde arriba, mientras Ichigo miraba hacia alguna parte de sus dedos. La sonrisa se vio primero en el pómulo, un movimiento, y luego el levanto la cabeza y ahí estaba. No lo decía en palabras, pero era como si le dijera gracias en silencio, o eso pensaba ella. Pero en la mente de Ichigo no había nada. Había dejado de escuchar, pero con la mirada de ella sobre él, tuvo que recorrer a lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No, claro que no.

Se levantó, pero no por completo. Solo lo suficiente como si fuera a besarla.

Y así fue. Como la persona de muchos errores que era, se atrevió a besar a la chica Dibujante de Extraños y amante del arte.

Parecía un movimiento tan carente de alguna intención que no fuera ponerse de pie. Pero, sorprendida, vio como Ichigo, medio inclinado debido a la diferencia de elevación –Orihime se vía más alta en la silla, tenía que mirar hacia abajo si quería hablar con él que estaba sentado y hundido en la cama-. Se acercó a ella y el beso le llego desde abajo, uniendo sus labios y haciéndola inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él seguía incorporándose.

Se sentía tan bien, besarlo, como si fuera algo que hubiera querido que hiciera desde hacía mucho tiempo -_¿sería así?- _dentro de la confidencialidad de su mente hasta que, de alguna manera, el mensaje hubiera llegado a Ichigo y él, obediente, la besara.

Completamente de pie, el rostro de Orihime inclinado hacia atrás y la mano de Ichigo detrás de su suave y delgado cuello, acariciando aquel punto cerca de la mandíbula con su pulgar, mientras que la otra estaba en algún punto entre su tocar su espalda o su abdomen.

Y era _embriagador_.

El movimiento de sus labios contra los de ella, lentos, disfrutando de tener sus bocas juntas y manteniéndolo simple. Él sabía a tabaco, problemas y errores. Perfecto a su manera imperfecta. Como una tormenta perfecta.

Ichigo la acerco más hacia él empujándola por el cuello. Un último movimiento de labios, lento y adictivo, y Orihime reacciono finalmente para poner ambas manos –inertes a un lado de ella desde el comienzo- en ambos lados del rostro de Ichigo…para apartarlo de ella, con lentitud.

Ella agacho la cabeza, riendo a través de sus labios que ahora mordía. Cuando lo miro a los ojos, su sonrisa era apretada y cohibida, nerviosa. Y sus pulgares acariciando por debajo de los ojos de él, ahí donde la piel se le veía entre roja y cansados, débiles y pesados. Justo donde estaban las ojeras y donde había piel enrojecida por irritación. Y ella acaricio esa zona, como si quisiera quitarles lágrimas de los ojos.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir –_ ¡su primer beso!_- aún estaba llenando su mente, así que cuando dio su respuesta, supo que se arrepentiría por mucho tiempo. Un arrepentimiento que va con la vergüenza y le provocaba quedarse debajo de la cama quizá por un siglo entero. Había la posibilidad de que la vergüenza jamás pasara, y que en algún futuro la encontraran completamente fosilizada debajo de su cama; la pondrían en algún tipo de museo, contarían su historia, aquella del día donde por primera vez fue besada por un chico que parecía arte abstracto en su interior y arte –simplemente arte- en su exterior. Y al final, para cerrar con un chiste, citarían textualmente lo que ella le había dicho al chico que la beso por primera vez, justo después de que el beso terminara:

—Gracias por mi primer beso. Pero soy del tipo de persona que cree que para esto se debe tener una cita primero.

* * *

Urahara estaba en la mesa de la cocina, con un periódico entre las manos, cuando Orihime llego a casa con las puntas de los dedos sobre los labios. Apareció y desapareció tan rápido como una exhalación. Subió la escuela, llego hasta su cuarto y se encerró en el baño para mirarse en el espejo.

Tenía una extraña creencia: que el beso se notaba en sus labios.

Sentia como si tuviera un letrero que la apuntara con luces neón y citara: _estos labios han dejado de ser vírgenes, besablemente hablando_. O como si hubiera una huella en ellos. Algo, algo. Sentia que algo la delataría frente a su padre, como si el pudiera acercarse a _mirar_ o simplemente mirar con detenimiento y darse cuenta. Pero ahí no había nada, solo eran sus labios normales como siempre, besados por primera vez, sí, pero casi iguales que siempre.

En la puerta se escucharon tres toquecitos leves.

— ¿Todo bien, hija?

—S… ¡Sí! Todo perfecto, es queeee— alargo la palabra, pensando en algo. Y como una mala racha, volvió a decir algo vergonzoso—. Es que necesitaba llegar al baño de urgencia, creo que me enferme del estómago…o algo.

—Oh, de acuerdo….Que todo salga bien.

— ¡Papá!— Orihime enrojeció y Urahara se fue.

En el silencio de su habitación, saco su teléfono y llamo a Rukia y Tatsuki.

* * *

— ¿¡Que paso qué!?— exclamo Rukia.

— ¿¡Que dijiste qué!?— exclamo Tatsuki.

Orihime volvió a sentir el rostro acalorado, estaba roja como una cereza en plena temporada -¿le habría pasado lo mismo después del beso?-. Se llevó las manos al rostro y lo sacudió con fuerza con los hombros encogidos hasta casi tocar su mandíbula. Sentia escalofríos, cosquilleos, cosas.

En la privacidad del cuarto de Rukia, no tenían que preocuparse por hacer ruido o porque alguien las fuera escuchar.

— ¡Estas roja!— Rukia la apuntaba con el dedo índice, casi acusadora y con una mano sobre la boca.

—¡Pues claro que estoy roja!— contesto Orihime—. Acabo de recibir mi primer beso y de decir la peor frase post-primer-beso. _Gracias por mi primer beso. Pero soy del tipo de persona que cree que para esto se debe tener una cita primero—_ cito y hundió la cara dentro de una almohada—. Quisiera ser un avestruz o cualquier animal que pueda ocultar la cabeza bajo tierra.

—Dios mío— se sorprendió Tatsuki en un susurro—. Te han quitado la virginidad de los labios.

—Esta desvirgada labialmente— aporto Rukia.

Para entonces Orihime era el color rojo hecho persona.

— ¡Por Dios! Lo hacen sonar como si hubiera sido algo más…_intenso _e…_intimo_— una imagen mental le vino a Orihime, pero la aparto de su cabeza antes de que fuera clara por completo y se sintió enrojecer más, si es que eso era posible.

—Y bueno, ¿al menos te gusto?— pregunto Rukia—. Porque si no, puedo ir ahora mismo a cortarle los labios a ese chico porque, digo, no robes un primer beso si no va a ser un _buen_ primer beso robado.

—No me sorprende que te haya _robado _el beso— comento Tatsuki riendo—. Va con él.

— ¡Por Dios, no! Rukia, tienes que controlar tus pensamientos psicópatas antes de que alguien te oiga y termines en un manicomio— una pausa. Rukia miraba a Orihime como esperando una respuesta—. La verdad es que _si_ me gusto el beso. Fue…vaya, no tengo palabras. Solo sé que me costó hablar porque me faltaba aliento. Pero fue como…lento…suave…romántico.

Rukia se encogió y chillo en un extraño estado de_ fangirl._ Tatsuki dedico a Orihime un alzamiento de ceja travieso; era el tipo de mirada que pedía más información.

— ¿Y qué paso después?— pregunto Tatsuki—. Me refiero a después de decir la peor frase post-primer-beso de la historia.

—Pueeeees— Orihime doblo las piernas sobre su cuerpo y se acomodó sobre la cama —. Él seguía muy cerca de mi cuando dije eso, fruncio el ceño como confundido y dijo: "oh…¿lo siento?". Se veía extrañado, digo, lo comprendo, y aún seguía cerca de mí, así que dije: "No te disculpes. Eeeeeh, ya me tengo que ir a casa." Y él, como que de repente se dio cuenta de que aún seguía muy pegado a mí y se separó asintiendo mucho con la cabeza, y me dijo: "Oh, claro, sí. Pues… gracias por ayudarme a estudiar" Y yo le dije: "No hay de qué." Y él me pregunto: "¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?" Y yo le respondí: "Oh no, no, no. No te molestes. Estoy bien. Suerte mañana" Y me fui tal cual ejecutiva que va tarde a una cita de trabajo importante. Fue terriblemente incomoda. ¡Dios mío! ¡Seguro que me vi grosera!

—Es un final tan tremendamente incomodo que siento lastima por ustedes dos— dijo Tatsuki llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Si esto fuera una película— agregó Rukia— pediría que me devolvieran mi dinero. ¡Orihime! _Suerte mañana,_ ¿ni siquiera un _hasta luego_? ¿Algo?

Orihime negó con la cabeza, con los labios apretados, como resistiéndose a reír.

—Solo eso dije y después me fui.

—Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Nicholas Sparks…Todos ellos deben estarse retorciendo ahora mismo…o quizá riéndose de tal modo que casi podrían estarce haciendo pipi ahora mismo— dijo Tatsuki, negando con la cabeza—. Y ya sé que Shakespeare y Jane Austen están muerto, pero si yo fuera ellos y estuviera viendo esto, creo que me reiría.

— ¡Santo Dios!— vocifero Orihime y se cubrió el resto, se inclinó hacia un lado para caer sobre la colcha y ahí se quedó—. No me malinterpreten, que bueno que sean honestas, pero creo que preferiría que… _adornaran_ un poco la realidad.

— ¿Te refieres a mentir?— pregunto Rukia, riendo.

—Hmmm, de acuerdo— accedió Tatsuki—. Romeo y Julieta estarían nerviosos de tal despedida. Creo que Julieta esta ahora mismo en su tumba, reclamándole a Romeo para que….

—Está bien, está bien— la detuvo Orihime—. Mejor solo…solo déjenme aquí entre estas colchas para superar mi vergüenza— segundos después, entre el silencio, Orihime suspiro—. Por Dios…

Y no era en su vergüenza en lo que pensaba. Era en el beso. En los _labios_ de Ichigo. En su aliento cálido sobre sus mejillas. En sus labios moviéndose provocadores sobre su boca. En el suspiro que dio justo antes de besarla. En las mariposas en su estómago. En sus manos sobre su cuello y -Dios mío- cadera. En sus brazos musculosos encerrándola en la silla. En el _movimiento_, por Dios, el movimiento de sus labios sobre los suyos era para morirse derretida tal cual nieve al sol.

_Besar es un arte_, pensó Orihime, _y yo aprecio todos los tipos de arte._

Todo iba perfecto hasta el momento en que ella hablo: _Gracias por mi primer beso _– ¿¡Gracias por mi primer beso!? ¿En que había estado pensado cuando dijo eso? Demasiada información—._ Pero soy del tipo de persona que cree que para esto se debe tener una cita primero._

_¿Por qué no podían existir las maquinas del tiempo?_, se preguntó avergonzada Orihime. Y entonces comenzaron más preguntas: _¿exactamente para qué la quiero? ¿Para decir algo distinto o para volver a besarlo?_

—Solo tengo una última pregunta— hablo Rukia. A Orihime se le veía una pequeña curva en la mejilla, su respiración era profunda y tranquila…pero esa curva en la mejilla—. ¿Te gusta Ichigo?

* * *

¿Qué se supone que se hacía después de que dijeran una frase como esa?

_Gracias por mi primer beso. Pero soy del tipo de persona que cree que para esto se debe tener una cita primero._

Ichigo no tenía ni la más remota idea. Ante la perplejidad del momento, se quedó quieto, lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para volver a besarla… al parecer no podría ser así. Y casi se había atrevido a preguntar: _Entonces… ¿quieres que te invite a salir?_ Pero, sin ofender a Orihime, aquella habría sido una frase tan desconcertante como la de ella.

Entonces se quedó ahí quieto, esperando a que algo sucediera. Esperando a _besarla_ de nuevo. Y entonces ella se fue y el decidió prender un cigarro –un simple cigarro, nada de drogas- y sentarse en la cama para llenar el espacio de tener ocupados los labios en algo.

Y pensar en aquellas palabras también.

_Pero soy del tipo de persona que cree que para esto se debe tener una cita primero._

Era solo un muchacho, con el cerebro interferid por alcohol y más sustancias adictivas, ¿Cómo se supone que deba interpretar eso?

_Artista del arte y_, pensó Ichigo, _posiblemente artista en el arte del confundimiento._

—Oye— era como la tercera vez que lo llamaban y nada—. ¡Oye, Ichigo!— y una almohada voló por la habitación hasta la cara de Ichigo—. Carajo, hombre, deja de ignorarme y hazme caso cuando te digo algo.

—Ah— Ichigo busco hacer enojar a Renji, se quitó el cigarro de los labios y lo apago lentamente en el cenicero del mueble junto a su cama. Y ahí vio el dibujo que Orihime había hecho para él. Y él se quedó mirando el dibujo por un rato. Un _largo _rato.

Otro cojín más voló por la habitación.

—Por amor a Dios— mascullo Renji y levanto una caja—. Cervezas _gratis_, hombre, anda vamos a la piscina que no es una piscina.

Con _cervezas gratis_ se referían a _robadas. _Y con la piscina que no es una piscina se referían a aquella alberca vacía, clausurada y llena de grafitis que utilizaban para reunirse.

—Renji— dijo Ichigo—, tu si sabes cómo enamorarme.

—Ya lo sé— se jacto Renji—. Ahora déjate de mariconadas y vámonos.

—Oye— lo detuvo Ichigo— tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Sobre qué?— se impaciento su amigo.

—Sobre mujeres.

—La madre…

* * *

Siete de la mañana. Ultima clase del día. En el examen de cálculo.

Hasta ahora Orihime seguía sintiendo aquella sensación de tener una marca sobre los labios. A veces le cosquilleaban cuando recordaba el beso, las mejillas se le ponían rojas, se le iba la vista…

Entonces sacudía la cabeza y volvía a concentrarse de nuevo en la serie de números que tenía enfrente.

—Inoue Orihime— hablo el profesor—. ¿Todo bien?

Sintió las miradas de todos y asintió.

—Sí, todo…bien— bueno, _casi_ bien, quiso decir. Volvió a releer su examen y a comprobar algunas respuestas.

_1.__Sean x, y, z números en progresión geométrica de razón r. Si x, 2y y 3z están en progresión aritmética, ¿cuál es el valor de r?_

_2.__Resuelva la ecuación log__2 __x + log__2__(x + 3) = 2._

_3.__Resuelva el sistema_

· _x__3 __y__3 __= 19_

· _x__2 __+ xy + y__2 __= 19._

_4.__¿Cuál es la suma de todas las soluciones de la ecuación |x__2 __6x| = 2?_

_5.__Sea N = {1, 2, 3, . . .} el conjunto de los números naturales. Pruebe los enunciados siguientes:_

_(a)__Un número natural n es par si y sólo si n__2 __es par._

_(b)__Un número natural n es impar si y sólo si n__2 __es impar._

_(c)__El cuadrado de un número natural es múltiplo de tres si y sólo si el número es múltiplo de tres._

Y más problemas, y más números, y más respuestas…Y más distracción.

Reviso el último problema, miro a Ichigo. ¿Qué le ocurrió hoy? Llego tarde, la miro apenas una vez en todo el día y no le ha dirigido la palabra en una sola ocasión. Y tampoco ella a él porque sus amigos están siempre cerca hablando con él. Además, ¿Qué le diría?

—Inoue—volvió a llamarla el profesor.

— ¿Eh?

—Su examen no está en aquella dirección, me parece. Concéntrese.

—Si…si— acomodo su cabello, suspiro. Números, problemas, revisar. Números, problemas, revisar. Terminar. Concentrarse.

Se puso de pie y al hacerlo se golpeó la rodilla contra la mesa de su asiento. Soltó un quejido sonoro, doblándose en dos y sacudiendo la pierna; se le había dormido. Varios ojos estaban sobre ella. Medio arrastro, medio camino y medio cojeo hasta el escritorio del profesor y dejo su examen sobre la superficie. Cuando acababan un examen tenían derecho a retirarse por el resto de la clase, en este caso, tenía derecho a irse directo a casa.

Salió del salón, cojeando, se golpeó el hombro contra el marco de la puerta, mantuvo una maldición y una vez afuera aprovecho para dar golpes con su pie al piso hasta que despertara. Nada.

Acomodo la mochila sobre su hombro y siguió caminando con la sensación de que uno de sus pies era del tamaño de una bota de Frankenstein. A una distancia razonable del salón, alguien toco su mano. Más bien, _agarro_ sus dedos entre los suyos.

—Dibujante de extraños— dijo Ichigo, en voz baja, detrás de ella— ayer me dejaste con una interrogante más grande que el misterio del triángulo de los bermudas o la existencia de Dios, la cual no supe cómo interpretar: si como que querías que me alejara o si querías que te invitara a salir. Entonces decidí arriesgarme y elegír la según….

—Yo no quiero alejarte— logro decir Orihime, cuando logro controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón apenas escucho su voz. Se le incendio la cara en rubor así que mantuvo la vista al frente—. Es decir, bueno…no…

Ichigo se rio, sintió el aire de su risa en la nuca y ella también se rio; después mordió su labio tanto para callarse como para ocultar una sonrisa. Ichigo acaricio, con la punta de su dedo pulgar, los dedos de Orihime y continúo hablando.

— ¿O sea que si aceptarías si te invito a salir?— había una sonrisa en su voz.

Entonces Orihime si giro su cuerpo para mirarlo de frente. Le sonreía, y era asombrosamente guapo con esa sonrisa en su rostro; amplia, con los dientes a la vista y de lado.

—Tú… ¿quieres invitarme a salir?

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero entonces me interrumpiste y tuve que continuar con una pseudo-invitación-a-salir— carraspeo, engancho las puntas de los dedos con los de Orihime y continuo—. Así que voy a retomar mí dialogo donde me quede y diré: Entonces decidí arriesgarme y elegir la segunda opción, que es invitarte a salir. Entonces, Dibujante de Extraños, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—Yo, eeh…Sí, claro— se sentía algo tonta.

—Perfecto— sonrió Ichigo, apretó una última vez sus dedos contra los de ella y los dejo ir—. Ahora, si no te molesta, tengo que fingir que voy al baño por una urgencia estomacal causada por mala comida…—comenzó a retroceder, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella— o me meteré en problemas.

—De acuerdo— se rio Orihime—. Adelante, ve a satisfacer esa necesidad fisiológica ficticia tuya— ella también comenzó a retroceder.

—Nos vemos después— y su voz sonó a promesa, grave, una que le dio a Orihime un repentino reburujo de mariposas en su estómago—. Adiós, Dibujante de Extraños.

—Adiós, Kurosaki-kun.

Orihime le hizo un gesto con la mano, dio media vuelta, camino lo más derecha que pudo y comenzó a alejarse.

—Inoue.

— ¿Si?— cuando volteo a verlo, el seguía caminando en reversa.

—Tal vez quieras envolverte en papel de burbujas, solo por precaución. Ya sabes.

Orihime le sonrió.

—Iré a la papelería más cercana de inmediato.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Taa-daaa!

¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Pues esta es mi forma de regresar: ICHIHIME 3 saljasfjaklsf a partir de ahora tendremos más momentos Ichihime, finalmente asklfjaskfasjfa :D Diganme en sus reviews que opinan, ya saben que acepto sugerencias, quejas y de más ;D

Gracias por pasarse a leer n_n

**Disclaimer: **los ejercicios de cálculo que he incluido en este capítulo pertenecen a el siguiente link:  . 

No me pertenece, yo solo lo use con fines de escritura.


End file.
